


Oh There You Are

by HedaEarp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Insecure Clarke, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaEarp/pseuds/HedaEarp
Summary: Clarke has been gone for the summer and comes back looking better than ever, enough to finally catch Lexa’s eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a distraction so here you go.

She’s been gone all summer and Lexa is the first person she sees when she gets back. They’ve lived a few houses from each other for the longest time and she’d be lying if she said she hasn’t had the biggest crush on her forever. Lexa has never given her a second glance, being two years older, but it doesn’t stop the butterflies every time she does say hello back. 

Lexa’s washing the hood of her car, she got it a year ago and spends a lot of time keeping it clean and shiny just like when she bought it. 

Her mom had asked Lexa’s parents to get the mail for them while they were gone and Clarke is the one sent to go pick it up.

“Hey Lexa.” Clarke says hopeful to get her attention.

Lexa looks up for a moment before doing a double take.

“Clarke.” Lexa stalls in her movements, taking Clarke in.

She’s a bit of a late bloomer but she’s noticed she’s developed more of a womanly figure over the summer, her curves seeming to appear over night, her breasts growing a little larger than before. She’s in short shorts and a shirt that’s probably far too revealing but they just got back from Arizona and it’s hot out there. 

“How are you?” Clarke asks, her cheeks reddening as Lexa straightens up, her hand squeezing the water from the sponge she was using. 

“I’m well. How was your summer?”Lexa shamelessly ogles her.

“Uhm, you know, we just went to stay with my aunt. She has a pool so I was happy.”

“I bet.”

“I uh, my mom sent me over to pick up our mail if that’s okay.”

“Yeah sure, give me a second I’ll go get it.” She tosses the sponge into her soap bucket as she passes it.

A moment later she reappears. “Hey, I know you just got back but there’s a party tonight, you should come.” She hands her the mail.

“Really?” Clarke asks, her eyes wide.

“Yeah, I know we don’t hang out much anymore like when we were kids but it’ll be fun.” 

“Yeah. That would be cool.” Clarke feels painfully uncool, but Lexa wants to hang out with her.

“I’ll come pick you up around seven thirty.” Lexa gives her that adorable half smile and she feels like she’s going to combust.

“Okay.” Clarke tries desperately to contain her grin.

——

She finds the sexiest clothes she owns and is ready by the door when Lexa pulls up. She shouts a quick goodbye to her parents and she’s out the door.

They arrive at a house on the other side of town and Clarke doesn’t recognize anyone. They’re all a few years older than her, no one she recognizes from school. But Lexa takes her by the hand and leads her through the crowd. She makes her a drink and then find Lexa’s friends, easily settling in with them like they were there the whole time.

A few guys try to hit on Clarke but with a single look from Lexa they’re gone faster than they appeared. Eventually Lexa slips her arm over her shoulder almost possessively and Clarke can’t contain her smile. She’s bursting with happiness by the time they make it back home. Clarke tries really hard to be cool before they say their good nights. 

Summer is just about over, only a few days left. Clarke just made it back from visiting her friends and is almost to her house when a car pulls up beside her. She turns at the sound and finds Lexa rolling the window down with a smile.

“Hey stranger.” She grins.

Clarke grins back as she takes a step toward the car. “Hey yourself.”

“You wanna go for a ride?” Lexa asks hopeful.

Clarke looks back at the house for a second, stalling to decide. What could it hurt? 

“Sure.” She decides, opening the door and falling into the passenger seat. 

Lexa grins as she puts the car in drive and takes off.

They make small talk here and there, just enjoying each other’s company. 

They make their way towards the mountains, a cool breeze blows in through the open windows. 

After an hour Lexa finally pulls off the main road down onto a dirt road for a few minutes before they come to turn off. She throws the car in park and leans back into her seat, a half smile graces her lips as she looks over at Clarke.

Clarke can feel the butterflies taking off in her stomach as she looks back. 

“You looked really hot last night.” Lexa says cooly, one hand moving to the back of Clarke’s head rest as she turns towards her.

“No I didn’t.” Clarke shakes her head and looks out the window, too bashful to make eye contact after that compliment.

“Sure you did. Everyone was saying so.”

Clarke looks over at her with a look of denial.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Lexa asks suddenly.

Clarke laughs at the absurdity. “No.” She looks down at her lap.

“That’s shocking.” Lexa lets her eyes roam over her side profile. “You’re really beautiful.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Clarke jokes.

“Not really.” Lexa brushes Clarke’s hair behind her ear.

Clarke lets her tongue slip out for a second to wet her lips before pulling her bottom lip into bite it. 

“Do you? Have a girlfriend I mean?” Clarke asks, afraid to look over, instead looking out the front windshield.

“Not yet.”

Clarke hums to herself, not really sure what to make of that statement.

“Are you interested in someone?” She tries again, trying to see where Lexa’s head space is at.

“Yes.” She answers simply.

“Oh.” Clarke tries not to sound disappointed. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lexa asks, her fingertips combing through her hair. 

Clarke feels her eyes widen in shock, is it her that she’s interested in? “Okay.” She barely whispers.

Lexa leans in and kisses the side of her neck, her tongue peaking out to taste her skin.

Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as her hands tangle in her lap. She takes a shuddering breath as her pulse sky rockets.

Lexa’s hand moves to her knee, gently caressing as it slowly inches to her thigh.

Clarke squeezes her eyes closed trying to focus on her lips and not her hand. Is this about to go somewhere more than just a kiss? Does Lexa think she’s going to have sex with her in the woods in her car? All these thoughts start racing through her head and she begins to feel overwhelmed. 

Lexa’s hand squeezes the top of her thigh before moving slowly toward her inner thigh, her fingers flexing lightly. 

Clarke whimpers at the sensation. If her parents knew where she was and what she was doing they’d be appalled. 

“I-I” Clarke stutters, is she ready for this? “What if someone drives by?” 

“No one will come by.” Lexa mumbles against her skin.

Clarke opens her eyes long enough to look toward Lexa, she can clearly see she’s hard and her stomach clenches in anticipation. 

“I’ve never.” She pauses not sure what to say. 

“We can stop if you want.” Lexa pulls back to make eye contact.

“No, I-“ She swallows, glancing towards her groin again. “I just, I’ve never actually..”

“I can show you.” Lexa encourages. 

“O-okay.” She guesses she’s doing this. 

Lexa leans back in, nipping just beneath her jaw. 

Clarke gasps. She’s trying so hard to keep her nerves in check but she knows she’s trembling.

Lexa’s hands retreat as she reaches for the button of her jeans, adjusting to pull them down a little, her boxer briefs straining with her hard cock.

Clarke feels light headed at the sight. She’s never seen a penis in person before, let alone a hard one. 

Lexa looks over at her with hooded eyes, her eyes dropping to Clarke’s lips as she rubs a hand over her clothed crotch. “If you want to stop just say, we can pretend this never happened.”

Clarke looks up at her, she doesn’t want to disappoint her, she’s not afraid Lexa will be angry but she doesn’t want to let her down. She shakes her head no despite being extremely nervous about where this is headed. 

Lexa cups her cheek and pulls her closer, their lips grazing lightly before she presses more firm. 

They kiss for a few minutes before Lexa reaches for her hand, pulling it slowly over to her thigh. She gives Clarke plenty of time to pull away but when she doesn’t she inches it upward until it begins to cover her dick. 

They stay like that for a little while, Clarke’s hand is stiff and unmoving for a minute or two until she finally relaxes her fingers around the curves of her dick.

Lexa slides her tongue into Clarke’s mouth when she has, her other hand rising to cup the other cheek. When Clarke let’s a moan slip into her mouth she moves her hips forward into Clarke’s hand earning her an involuntary squeeze.

“Pull it out.” Lexa whispers against her lips.

Clarke looks up at her with unsure eyes before she takes a breath and drops her eyes down to her hand. Slowly she reaches for her waistband and tugs it down. After what feels like forever she finally uncovers her thick cock and it stands tall and hard, the head red with desire. She finds herself unable to look away, not knowing what to do now. 

“Touch it.” Lexa whispers against her ear. She reaches for Clarke’s hand, wrapping it gently around the middle. 

Clarke licks her suddenly dry lips, her heart pounding in her chest. She can feel her cheeks a flame as she holds Lexa’s cock.

Lexa moves Clarke’s hand upward toward the top before moving it back down. “Just like this.” She says softly.

Clarke nods, unable to find words.

“You can squeeze it but not too hard.” She continues moving Clarke’s hand up and down her cock until she feels like she’s getting the hang of it, finally letting go for her to take over. 

She watches Clarke through her eye lashes, biting her lip at the feel of her warm hand. 

Clarke won’t take her eyes off what she’s doing, feeling embarrassed at not knowing what to really do other than what Lexa showed her. 

Lexa leans back in and kisses her neck again, a soft groan gracing her skin. “That’s it baby.”

Clarke eventually picks up her pace, the sweat from her palm making it easier to slide over her cock. She twists her wrist at the head and earns a louder moan against her neck. 

“Can I see your tits?” Lexa asks, her right hand gently scratching the back of Clarke’s scalp.

“Uhm.” Clarke hesitates, her hand stuttering in its movements. 

“I won’t touch. I just want to see them. I want you to jerk me off while I look at them.” Lexa husks.

“I guess.” Clarke pulls back, her hands tugging her shirt over her head. 

Lexa licks her lips when she sees her bra clad breasts, her hand going to her groin as she starts jerking herself off faster than the pace Clarke was going at. 

Clarke wraps her arms around her waist, feeling exposed. 

“The bra too.” Lexa hums as she jerks her bulbous head, precum leaking from the slit.

“No, what if someone drives by.”

“Clarke no ones going to drive by.” Lexa assures her. “We drove 15 minutes down a unserviced road. No ones coming by.”

Clarke looks around outside looking for any sign of passerby’s. Hesitantly she reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to her lap. She feels completely exposed now and tries to cover herself.

Lexa reaches for her hands, pulling them away. “No, you’re gorgeous.” She pulls her forward and kisses her just short of aggressively. “Jerk off my cock Clarke.” She says against her lips.

Clarke reaches for her cock again, her hand finding a similar motion to what Lexa was doing before. Lexa has her eyes on her tits and with each passing minute she feels her nerves subside a little at a time. Her pussy keeps clenching every time Lexa moans or lets her eyes slip closed when she does something she likes. She thinks she likes making her feel good.

“Fuck Clarke, you’re so good at this.” Lexa rests her hand at the back of Clarke’s neck, pulling their foreheads to rest together. 

“Yeah?” Clarke asks hesitantly. 

Lexa hums in approval. “Yeah, you’re handling my cock so good.” 

A few minutes later Lexa’s breath begins to quicken. 

“Fuck I’m gonna come.”

“What do I do?” Clarke asks, feeling panicked suddenly. 

Lexa leans back in her seat, her head against the head rest. “Don’t stop.” 

Clarke keeps the pressure on as she moves her hand up and down her cock, she knows her boobs must be swaying with the fast motion when she looks over at Lexa and sees her eyes glued to them, her lips parted as she pants from the exertion. She can feel it when Lexa’s dick twitches in her hand and Lexa’s breath hitches.

Lexa quickly pulls her shirt up as her balls tighten and she shoots her load over her stomach. She groans as Clarke keeps pumping her. “ _Fuck_ Clarke.”

Clarke doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until Lexa’s load tapers off, the last few spurts becoming weaker and weaker. When she finally stops she gasps for air, feeling her cheeks a flame again. 

Lexa breaths through her clenched teeth, her cum spread thoroughly over her cock and all over Clarke’s hand. She would love nothing more than to stick her cock in Clarke’s mouth and have her clean it for her. 

Lexa looks up at her and leans over to kiss her again. 

“You did so good.”

Clarke kisses her back gently. “Can I put my shirt back on?” She asks, clearly feeling insecure. 

Lexa kisses her forehead quickly before saying yes.

Lexa doesn’t wait long once she cleans herself up a bit before they’re back on the road headed home. She pulls up to Clarke’s house, car in park and they both linger quietly. 

“We should hang out again sometime.” Lexa says, a soft smile on her lips.

Clarke looks over at her, almost with a look of surprise. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I think it would be fun.”

A grin breaks out on Clarke’s face. “Yeah okay.”

“Did you have fun?” Lexa asks.

Clarke nods her head shyly. “Yeah it was nice to get out of the house.” She avoids talking about what they did.

“Good.” Lexa reaches for her hand, giving it a squeeze. “Call me if you need a ride to school or anything, I’ll come pick you up. 

Clarke nods, not really sure what to say. She leans over and kisses Lexa on the cheek before making a quick exit. She glances over her shoulder before she makes it to the front door, seeing Lexa wave at her from the car. She smiles before disappearing inside. 

She gave her first hand job and it didn’t go as bad as she thought it would. Lexa was gentle with her and didn’t pressure her. Who knows what will happen in the future, but for now she’s on cloud nine that they’ll be hanging out again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give a little you get a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness what a response. Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, I honestly wasn’t expecting this much of a response. 
> 
> To address a few comments, yeah I know Lexa is coming off as a bit of a douchebag. We’ll see if she cleans up her act a bit.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, I hope you enjoy this chapter and still want it to continue. I don’t have the next chapter just yet but I had time to kill yesterday so I went ahead and wrote it.
> 
> Ps sorry for the double post I don’t know why I always struggle trying to post these correctly *facepalm*

School started a week ago and she can’t deny already being stressed out by homework. It’s senior year and teachers decided to let them have it.

She hasn’t run into Lexa since they took that drive but she did receive a text late one night saying she was thinking of her. She went to sleep and woke with the smile still firmly in place. Her friends inquired why she was all smiles the next morning but her lips were sealed.

She’s just about home when she almost collided with Lexa. 

“Oof-“

Lexa braces her hands on her shoulders to keep her steady but Clarke still drops her books. 

“Sorry.” Lexa pants, pulling her earbud free. “In the zone, didn’t see you there.” She’s clad in sweats and a very damp t-shirt. 

“That’s okay.” Clarke blushes, both of them crouching down to pick up her books.

“How was class?” 

“Oh you know, senior year, teachers are laying it on thick.”

Lexa smirks, the pair standing when they’ve picked everything up.

“Sounds like fun.”

“Loads.” Clarke smiles.

They stand quietly for a moment, Clarke unsure what to say next. 

“Well if you get some free time later you should come by. My parents are out for the night, thought I’d make spaghetti or something.” Her eyes roam over Clarke’s face before she lightly takes Clarke’s free hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. “Some food might help get those creative juices flowing.”

Clarke can feel the emotions cross her face and she’s afraid Lexa took it the wrong way because she begins to back track but she doesn’t let her get far. “I want to come.” She instantly feels her face begin to warm when she realizes what she said.

Lexa begins to smile, clearly seeing Clarke is blushing. “Great, I’ll text you when it’s ready.” She moves around Clarke so they can head in opposite directions.

Clarke watches her begin to jog before continuing on her way. Instantly she feels regret, what is she thinking, she has so much homework to finish, and now she agreed to dinner which means she has to find something to wear. She quickens her pace to the house, she doesn’t have a lot of time to get all of this done. 

—

Lexa opens the door with a smile. She has since showered and changed into a button down and black skinny jeans, simple but with her hair thrown over her shoulder Clarke already feels herself drooling. 

“Welcome.” She opens the door wide, leaning against it as Clarke enters. 

She some how managed to throw an outfit together in record time, a cute skirt and blouse with her black boots. She even managed to finish one of her papers, leaving the other for later.

“It smells good in here.” Clarke comments, following Lexa to the kitchen. It’s been a few years since she’s been inside but the house still looks the same.

“Thanks, I am a master chef after all.” Lexa disappears into the fridge pulling out a bottle of beer. She offers one to Clarke with a raise of her eyebrows.

Clarke smiles gratefully, taking the bottle in hand and twists the cap off. “I remember, burned grilled cheeses and crispy quesadillas.” She teases.

Lexa laughs loud and full and Clarke feels her heart soar with pride at being able to make that sound erupt from her so quickly. 

“I’m much better now I promise. I mean really how hard is it to screw up spaghetti.” She grins over at her, stirring the pot of spaghetti sauce.

—

“Well you weren’t wrong.” Clarke says when they finally sit down on the couch after dinner. “That was delicious.”

Lexa gives her a smile before grabbing the remote and turning the tv on. “Thank you, thank you.” She leans back into the couch next to Clarke, one hand resting between them on the cushion. 

Not much is said, but Clarke can’t tell you what’s happening on the tv with Lexa sitting beside her. Honestly she’s found her mind wandering back to that day in the car, the way she touched her, the way Lexa kissed her. She was never an overly sexual person, but when she’s in a class she doesn’t find interesting she finds herself day dreaming of the girl beside her. Of doing more than just a hand job in the car. She doesn’t think she could ever ask for more and she’d probably be terrified if anything like that ever happened again but she can’t stop herself from thinking about it. 

She chews on her bottom lip lost in thought when she feels fingers brush her hair back over her shoulder.

“I see your mind running a mile a minute there.” Lexa says softly.

Clarke ducks her head, trying to remain unseen. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I was just, thinking about,” She pauses unsure what to say. “The mountains.” She internally cringes.

“What about them?” 

She knows Lexa is fishing for her to say it allowed but she can feel the heat from her face radiating down her neck to her chest. “When we went up there, that’s all.” She keeps her eyes on the TV but she can feel  Lexa staring intently at her.

Lexa doesn’t say anything at first but so causally continues the conversation. “Did you like going up there with me?”

Clarke lets her eyes drop from the TV down to Lexa’s knee that’s now leaning against her own. “I did.” 

“Did you like it when I kissed you?”

Clarke’s lips part and she feels like the temperature in the room has gone up. They’re not even doing anything but she already feels like she’s gasping for air. She has to swallow before she replies. “I did.” She says quieter than before.

“Did you like the feel of my cock in your hand?”

She says it so blunt and calm and Clarke doesn’t know how to respond. She turns just enough to make eye contact, her eyes fluttering with the emotions coursing through her. All she can do is nod her head yes. 

Her thumb brushes over Clarke’s bottom lip and Clarke aches to kiss it but she finds herself paralyzed. 

She’s leaning closer now, holding Clarke’s gaze. “Did you wear this short skirt because you wanted to see me get hard?” 

Clarke’s eyes widen at the inquiry. She begins to stutter out she had no intentions but Lexa’s places her fingertips over her lips stopping the words from tumbling out. 

“I’ve thought about you every day since, getting myself off,  your name on my lips when I come.” 

Clarke’s heart is racing again, she thinks Lexa might be the death of her. 

“I wake up hard every morning and nothing makes it stop until I picture your beautiful face with your lips wrapped around the head of my cock sucking me off.”

 

Clarke tries to swallow but her throat is so dry. Her pussy clenches around nothing but she can feel herself already so wet. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so wet before. 

Lexa rests her hand on her knee. “I’ve thought about eating you out too.” Her green eyes go from Clarke’s parted lips up to her eyes, seeking. “Would you like that?”

“I-I don’t- I don’t know.” Clarke stutters. “No ones ever-“

“No ones ever touched you?” Lexa asks.

Clarke shakes her head, feeling embarrassed.

“I’ll be gentle.” 

Clarke’s looks up at her again. Part of her knew this might happen if she came over here, part of her wanted it to. Lexa awoke something in her and she thinks she wants her to be the one to tame it. “Okay.”

Lexa kisses her softly before grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the couch and tugs her down the hallway to her bedroom.

Clarke hears her heartbeat as it pounds in her ears with each step they take. They enter and it’s not the room Clarke remembers, everything is different, but she knows that was a long time ago. This Lexa is all grown up and she wants her in ways she never imagined. 

Lexa moves behind her, peeling her jacket from her shoulders before tossing it onto her desk chair. She spins Clarke around and grasps her hands, bringing them up to wrap around her shoulders. Her own hands reaching for her hips, caressing lightly, but tugging her closer.

Clarke can feel the bulge between Lexa’s legs as it presses against her center. She gasps for air as Lexa brings their lips together in a slow kiss. 

Lexa gently grinds her hips into Clarke’s, her bulge straining against the fabric between them, before pushing her back to lay on the bed. Lexa leans back on her knees as she tugs Clarke’s boots from her feet, letting them thud noisily on the floor. She leans over her when she finishes, laying half her body atop, bringing their lips together again. 

Her hips grind against Clarke’s and Clarke feels like she’s going to explode. She wants to pull her clothes from her body but she doesn’t know if she’s ready to be fully nude yet. She’s not sure what to do with her hands so she grips her shirt, desperate to hold onto something.

Lexa’s hand explores down her side to her hip, rubbing soothing circles into the exposed skin where her shirt has ridden up. Eventually her hand drops lower, edging up underneath her skirt.

Clarke has to pull away from the kiss to catch her breath as Lexa quickly takes it away, the tips of her fingers grazing the edges of her underwear.

She kisses down to Clarke’s neck, sucking the skin lightly. Her fingers edge up further before dipping down into her underwear, caressing skin as they go. Eventually her fingers slide further down and dip into her wetness, pressing firmly against her clit.

Clarke gasps loudly, her hand moves to grip the blanket they lay on.

Lexa moves further down, nibbling her collarbone, before adjusting much further down the bed, her fingers leaving her soaked pussy to tug her underwear down her legs. 

Clarke watches her with wide, almost pleading eyes. She doesn’t know what she’s pleading for though, for her to continue or for her to slow down. This is now the second time she’s under the watchful eye of Lexa, not entirely sure if she’s ready for this. But she doesn’t have it in herself to tell her to stop. Part of her doesn’t want her to stop. 

Lexa runs her hands up Clarke’s legs that are very much closed and when she reaches her knees she gently pulls them apart. Her eyes dropping down to roam hungrily over her wet pussy.

Clarke thought she felt exposed when they were in the car with her breasts on display but now the girl she’s infatuated with is spreading her legs apart so she can eat her out and she really doesn’t think she’ll survive this. Her hands tremble as she readjusts her grip on the bed beneath her. 

Lexa runs her hand over her contained cock for a moment, humming with pleasure before she moves off the bed, turning Clarke’s body so her feet touch the floor. She makes eye contact with Clarke before she starts. “Are you okay? Are you ready?”

Clarke, already panting just nods her head yes before looking up at the ceiling. She hopes she’s ready.

A soft bite against her inner thigh makes her almost jump but then there’s warm lips kissing inward and then a hot mouth is licking up her slit. 

Her entire body clenches and she involuntarily pulls her hips away, but then there’s hands on her hips pulling her back in. 

Lexa’s tongue laps up the abundant wetness that has already gathered before she begins sucking lightly on her clit, swirling her tongue around it lazily. 

Clarke squeezes her eyes shut and sees stars at the sensation. She tried masturbating once but she didn’t think she was doing it right because she’s pretty sure she didn’t have an orgasm, at least the way other people describe them, so she gave up and never put much effort into trying again. But right now her stomach is jumping with nerves and it feels like pure energy is coursing through her pussy as Lexa eats her out. 

Her tongue dips down lower, lightly lapping at her entrance and it drags a moan from Clarke. Hips begin to push down against her mouth almost like they’re begging for her to go deeper but she doesn’t.

Once Clarke adjusts to the feeling of Lexa’s mouth on her she feels her hips begin to relax. Before long she’s involuntarily grinding her pussy against her mouth, heightening the feeling. The feeling of Lexa’s finger lightly probing her entrance has her trembling all over. 

Slowly Lexa begins to slide a finger in, one knuckle at a time. She doesn’t let up on Clarke’s clit, in fact she sucks and laps at it faster and harder. 

Clarke can feel her sliding in, slowly stretching what has never stretched before. Her mouth hangs open at the slight burn while Lexa ravishes her clit. She feels the rest of her hand when it meets her outer lips, bottoming out. At first giving her a moment to just feel and adjust before she gently starts grinding her hand against her, not pulling out but pushing deeper before relenting. 

Clarke bites the back of her hand trying to contain her moans. She never thought this could feel this way, feel this good. 

Lexa’s mouth disappears for a second, her thumb rubbing over her clit to take its place. 

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” She sucks lightly against Clarke’s thigh as she looks up at her.

Clarke lifts her head enough to see her before pulling her hand away, immediately gripping the bed again. Her head drops back against the bed as she drags in more air while her fingers never stop.

“Do you like this?”

“Yes.” Clarke gasps out.

“How about this?” Lexa asks, dropping her mouth back down, her tongue swirling again. Her finger pulls out slightly before pumping back in, gentle but deep.

Clarke cries out at the motion, feeling her walls tighten around her finger. 

Lexa takes it as a good sign and begins to pump in and out, curling the pad of her finger against her front wall.

Clarke doesn’t know how much more she can take. She hasn’t stopped tingling since they started. 

Lexa never quits, her motions picking up just slightly and Clarke can hear the sound of her fluids as she fucks her with her finger. Her legs fall open farther of their own accord.

She doesn’t know it’s coming because she‘s so caught up in the way Lexa is making her feel that it creeps up on her. She’s taken by surprise as her orgasm begins to rise and she doesn’t know what’s happening.

“Lexa-“ She pants, trying to edge away from her, overwhelmed by what’s happening. She grips at her hair with one hand trying to get her attention but Lexa holds her firmly in place. “Lexa what-“ She gasps. “What are you-“

“Come for me Clarke.” Lexa hums against her pussy, the vibrations pushing her ever closer.

Clarke arches her back when it hits, her breath catches in her throat and her cunt clenches down over her thrusting finger and she sees hot white. Her hips go still as every muscle in her body goes tight. 

Lexa picks up her pace just that much more, fucking her deep and fast, sucking the slick that flows freely.

Clarke passes the peak and collapses against the bed, her pussy trembling around her. 

Lexa continues but slows her pace, helping Clarke ride it out. Her walls rippling and clenching. Clarke’s cries of pleasure like music to her ears. 

When she becomes to sensitive Clarke tightens her fingers in her hair and it makes Lexa stop immediately. Her body continues to convulse and tremble, her muscles spasming while she tries to get oxygen back to her brain.

Lexa gently pulls her finger free before giving her clit one last kiss. She licks her finger clean before moving to lay beside Clarke on the bed. 

Clarke closes her eyes trying to focus on breathing, euphoria washing over her. “What’d- How-“ she stumbles over her words.

Lexa lets our a small laugh, which Clarke would find unbelievably adorable if she wasn’t so oxygen deprived right now. “You’ve never had an orgasm before have you?” The way she says it it doesn’t sound like a question. 

“Apparently not.” Clarke finally turns to look at her, her chest rising and falling as her pulse slows.

Lexa leans closer, brushing her nose against Clarke’s before pressing their lips together. It’s slow but it still takes Clarke’s breath away. 

“You taste good.” Lexa praises, her smile spreading against Clarke’s lips.

Clarke moans, realizing she’s tasting herself on Lexa’s lips. It’s not what she thought she’d taste like.

“Are you okay?” Lexa brushes Clarke hair back.

“Really okay.” Clarke nods, an exhausted smile on her lips. “Dinner and an orgasm, you’re quite the host.” 

Lexa laughs, kissing her cheek.

—

Lexa walks her home, even though she’s just a few doors down. They don’t walks hand in hand but they do purposely bump elbows repeatedly as they walk. 

Clarke can’t believe what transpired tonight, she honestly thought it was just going to be dinner and then she’d go home and work on her other paper. She probably could have if she had just left right after dinner. She really wants to see where this goes with Lexa. She’s always been there, but seeing this side of her is new and exciting, though also nerve wracking. She wouldn’t be opposed to it continuing, as long as Lexa is okay guiding and encouraging her. Maybe they could be more.

“Did you finish all that homework?” Lexa asks, as they wander up the driveway slowly.

“No I still need to finish one paper.” Clarke admits.

Lexa tsks at her. “School is important Clarke.”

“You’re the one who invited me over.” Clarke jokes.

“You’re the one who wore that skirt though, which looks painfully good on you by the way.” Lexa looks over at her, admiring her outfit some more. 

Clarke laughs, trying hard not to feel bashful with more compliments. 

They reach the door, Lexa looking at her fondly.

“I had a nice time.” Lexa smiles softly at her, her fingers tugging on the tips of Clarke’s.

“Me too. Obviously.” Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs nervously. 

Lexa takes a step closer, gently nuzzling her check for a moment before kissing it softly. “Good luck with your paper.”

“Thanks.”

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa steps backward slowly until Clarke’s fingers slowly slip from her own. 

“Goodnight.” Clarke replies watching her head home.

This is turning out to be one wild ride and she’s not ready to slow down just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still good? We still on board?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank lesbian Jesus it’s friday!

She tosses the outfit onto the ever growing pile of rejects. Nothing seems to look the way she wants it to but she’s determined to find something cute, something she thinks Lexa will like.

Lexa had mentioned in passing she wanted to run to the mall and asked if she had wanted to join her. Of course she had said yes, casually mentioning she wanted to get a new top for school, which isn’t an entire lie, she’ll wear it there too.

When they got there they had wandered into a clothing store but after a few minutes Lexa said she had to run upstairs to another store and grab something for her mother, that she’d be right back. So Clarke had made the most of her time, finding anything at all cute and taken it to the changing rooms to try them on. When she found something maybe a little too revealing that hugged her in the right ways she made up her mind and went to the check out.

She decided not to wander too far from the store front so that upon Lexa’s return she would find her easily. She sent her a quick text to let her know she was finished but no worry on rushing.

When she hears her name called out to her she turns to find Finn Collins walking towards her. Finn was in her social studies class, they didn’t sit far from each other so they usually made small talk before class started. She’s pretty sure he has a crush on her but she’s far from interested, especially since he has a girlfriend. That and she has her eye on Lexa.

“Never thought I’d see you here on a Saturday.” He tries on his best charming smile. “Don’t you usually volunteer at the hospital with your mom on Saturday’s?”

“Hey Finn. Sometimes yeah, I needed the weekend off. Needed to unwind from school a little.” Clarke smiles politely.

“Did you get anything good?” He motions to the bag dangling from Clarke’s fingers.

“Uhm maybe. I hope.” Clarke shrugs.

“Cool I-“

“Sorry that took so long Clarke I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” Lexa interrupts, moving to stand beside Clarke, her hand lightly caressing her elbow.

“That’s okay.” Clarke smiles, her stomach tingling at the gesture.

“Who’s this?” Lexa asks, finally acknowledging Finn.

“Oh.” Clarke comes back to the moment, remembering the boy standing in front of them. “This is Finn. From school. Finn this is Lexa.”

Finn smiles before lifting his hand to shake in greeting. “Hi.”

Lexa looks at it for a moment before finally taking it firmly. “Nice to meet you Finn from school.” She turns back to Clarke. “I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Okay.” The pair slowly start to inch away. “I’ll see you at school Finn.” Clarke says before turning with Lexa and heads for the exit.

“Yeah. For sure.” Finn calls out awkwardly, suddenly unaware of what to do with his hands.

The drive home is quiet. Lexa had opened the door for her when they made it to the car but she seemed unusually quiet after that. Clarke wasn’t sure if something was wrong so she decided to remain quiet and let her speak if she wanted to.

After a few minutes she finally did. “So Finn, he seems like a nice guy.”

Finn? Why are they talking about Finn? Who cares about Finn? “He’s nice enough I suppose.”

“Do you like him?”

“I guess. We’ve had a few classes together the last few years.” Clarke doesn’t understand where this is going.

“Hm.” Lexa gets quiet again.

“Why?” Clarke wants to get to the bottom of this.

“Why what?” Lexa avoids.

“Why are you asking about him?” Clarke can’t help but wonder if this is Lexa being jealous.

“I’m just curious.” She says. “He likes you.”

“Finn doesn’t like me. Plus how would you know you only talked to him for a second.” Clarke denies, she doesn’t want Lexa to think anyone else is interested since she only has eyes for her.

“Yeah he does. He was staring at your ass the moment you turned around.”

“He did not.” Clarke scoffs.

“Trust me he did. You have a nice ass. He’d be a fool not to.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “So you want him to look at me.” It wasn’t a question. This is not going how she wanted.

“If you like him.” Lexa dismisses.

“I don’t.” Clarke furrows her brow as she looks out the window. Just when she thinks she’s getting somewhere with Lexa she pretends like she doesn’t care what Clarke feels.

They pull up to Clarke’s house and Clarke reaches for her seatbelt.

“Do you want to come over?” Lexa asks, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

Clarke looks at her for a moment, she is beyond confused. “I’ve got a lot of homework so..” She trails off.

“Okay, thanks for tagging along.” Lexa gives her a forced smile.

Clarke looks at her for another moment before nodding and exiting the car. Usually Lexa waits until she gets inside before leaving but she’s halfway back to her house before Clarke even makes it to the door.

What the hell?  
——  
Clarke tries not to let it bother her. She thought they were going somewhere, that maybe Lexa likes her too. But now she’s getting mixed signals and she doesn’t know what to think. Maybe Lexa was just in this to fool around. Maybe she just thought they were friends with benefits. She feels like a fool, she feels used.

Around 9 she’s finishing up folding her laundry when her phone dings with a text. Part of her is praying to any and all deities that it’s Lexa, the other part of herself is chastising herself for such thoughts.

It is Lexa and with a moment of hesitation she finally opens the text.

**What are you up to?**

She bites her lip contemplating what to say.

 **Laundry.** Short, maybe she’ll get the hint she’s annoyed.

The typing bubble appears for a moment but then disappears.

**Thinking of taking a walk.**

She doesn’t want to offer her company, she doesn’t know if she wants to just forgive her so easily. Then again they’re not “dating” so does she really have a right to be upset? It’s not like they ever discussed the lines in the sand.

 **It’s a nice night for a walk.** She replies.

She knows she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to press Lexa’s buttons, get back at her. She opens her curtains and takes a look down the street, she can just make out Lexa’s house from the angle of her window. Maybe she’ll walk her way.

When Lexa doesn’t reply she decides to keep an eye on her front door. Just as she hopes a few minutes later the door opens and Lexa emerges. She watches long enough to see her head down the street towards her house before she pulls away from the curtains, leaving her black out curtains open and her lighter curtains closed. Intentionally she moves her lamp in a way that makes her silhouette reflect against the curtains.

She’s not sure what the hell shes going to do but she knows she has to think fast. A moment or two later she hears door steps on the sidewalk down below. She pulls her hoodie off, then followed by her shirt, and when she swears she hears the footsteps stop then brings her hands around her back to reach for her bra clasp.

Her phone vibrates on her night stand and she reaches for it.

**It is a nice night.**

She can feel her heart pounding in her chest.

**Is it?**

She waits for a moment, staring at her phone.

**You don’t have to play games in front of your window to get my attention you know?**

She rolls her eyes in annoyance even if she knows that’s exactly what she’s doing.

 **Hardly**. She wants to get back at her, she wants her to know she’s annoyed.

**You already have my attention.**

She doesn’t understand why they’re playing games. **Prove it.**

**Open the curtains.**

She doesn’t know what to expect but she moves to the window and pulls back the curtain to see outside.

Down below, there Lexa stands, not hiding behind the tree in her yard but also not out in the open. She’s within perfect view of Clarke’s window, her hand is in her pants and she’s clearly touching herself.

Clarke gasps, completely not expecting to see her preform such an act like that in public, especially in her front yard. She stares for a moment, transfixed in her motions. Finally she gets control of herself long enough to lift her phone and text her.

**What are you doing? What if someone sees?**

Lexa looks down at her phone, a smile evident on her face from the glow of her phone as she reads the text.

**You’re prancing around half naked in front of your window, I’m just appreciating the view.**

Clarke makes a show of rolling her eyes but she can’t help it when her eyes make their way back to Lexa.

Lexa pulls her hard cock from her pants, making it visible enough for Clarke to watch her slide her hand up and down her cock.

 **Someone’s going to see you.** Clarke warns.

 **I guess I better get off quickly then.** Comes the reply.

It’s then that her hand starts jerking the head of her cock faster.

Clarke watches transfixed, her own hand coming to rest on the side of her neck.

Lexa’s lips part as she watches her, clearly panting as she gets herself off.

Clarke doesn’t know what she’s doing but her hand starts to slide down. She glances around quickly to make sure know one else is watching her. Her hand makes contact with her breast and she squeezes it lightly.

A whispered _Fuck_ comes from the yard and she watches Lexa vigorously tug on her cock.

**Take your bra off.**

There’s no way in hell shes doing that so openly.

**No.**

Lexa licks her lips, contemplating her reply.

**Let me come up.**

Clarke hears the blood rushing in her ears.

**No.**

Lexa never lets up on her cock, not discouraged. She knows Clarke isn’t taking her eyes off her.

**You like what you see?**

Clarke grips the window sill.

**Yes.**

Lexa slows her strokes down, her hand fisting her cock from top to bottom, showing Clarke how hard she is.

**I’m going to cum for you.**

She picks up the pace again, jerking her cock fast and hard.

Clarke knows she’s coming when she hears a quiet grunt and sees her hand jerking in short motions, she can almost make out the cum as it shoots from her cock down to the grass.

Lexa lifts her hand with her phone for a moment before lowering it, Clarke sees a flash of light. A moment later a photo comes through.

Lexa’s dick is thick and wet with her cum, the head is red with desire and her fingers delicately hold her dick in her hand, the cum spread over them too.

Clarke gapes at the photo, her lips parted as she stares.

**I jerked myself off all afternoon thinking of you. Hopefully this time I’ll find some relief.**

Clarke looks up from her phone but sees Lexa heading back down the street towards her house.

“Jesus Christ.” She mumbles to herself.

**I hope you enjoy the photo.**

Clarke closes her black out curtains and collapses on her bed. The photo still up on her screen. She can’t help but drag her eyes up and down Lexa’s dick, seeing the ridge where her shaft connects to the head, the prominent vein that runs just off center up her dick, the cum that connects in a wet string from the tip of her cock to her thumb.

Clarke has never felt a need to touch herself so much in her life than she does right now.

When she gave her a handjob in the car she wasn’t paying much attention to detail, far too focused on trying to continue to breathe and not have a panic attack. But right now she can’t stop looking at it. She wonders what it feels like, what it would feel like to have it against her pussy, to have the tip pressing against her entrance, to feel it stretch her, to feel it moving inside her. Would it be too big to fit? Would it hurt? Would she like it? Would it feel amazing?

She doesn’t know know what Lexa is doing. This push and pull game. One minute she makes her feel like a stupid child with a stupid crush and the next she makes her feel unbelievably sexy and desired. She hates that she feels so turned on right now, she hates that she wants Lexa to come back, that if she did she might actually invite her up, even if her parents are home.

She drops her phone on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. “Pull yourself together Clarke.” She mumbles to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see if I post this correctly. We made it to the weekend!

So it starts like that. Lexa starts texting her more. They start talking about anything and everything. It’s like a brand new side to her that she’s never seen. Except that she has. Years ago. But this is an older Lexa, so in a way she has never seen this side of her. But it’s not just texting. The flirting is very apparent and Clarke can’t deny loving every second. 

Flirting however does lead to photos she wasn’t expecting. The first one after that night in her bedroom is Lexa after a work out, in her running clothes sans shirt. It’s a mirror selfie and she has a black sports bra on but it’s clear she had a hard work out if the sweat that makes her skin glisten is anything to go by. Clarkes eyes are glued to her abs and she’s glad she’s alone because she’s sure she’s drooling. 

She finds herself posing in front of her mirror trying to find a sexy pose she can send back but she just feels stupid. She grew into these curves what feels like over night and she still feels awkward about them. She knows Lexa thinks she’s attractive but it’s almost like she has a weapon but doesn’t know how to wield it.

“Stupid.” She mumbles to herself, deleting the 7th photo she’s taken. “How do people do this?” She runs her hand through her hair in frustration. She decides to just reply with no photo in the end. 

**Nice workout?**

She doesn’t get a reply for awhile.

——

The next time she gets a photo it’s over a week later and it’s a Sunday evening. It’s almost time for bed and she’s finishing getting ready for the school day tomorrow, tucking the last of her homework into her backpack.

It’s Lexa’s hand resting over her groin. If you look close enough, and Clarke does, you can see the outline of her hard dick in her loose sleep shorts. She takes a moment pondering what to reply. She takes a look around her room, trying to conjure any thoughts. Her eyes land on the full length mirror that hangs on the back of her door. She can see herself standing there looking over her shoulder. Her hair is the perfect amount of messy, thrown over the same shoulder. Instead of turning she lifts her phone and takes a photo of herself, biting her lip. Her shorts riding up just beneath her ass. She doesn’t think about it before hitting send.

**Fuck Clarke, those legs.** Comes the immediate reply.

Clarke grins to herself.  **You like?**

**You should come over and find out.**

Clarke laughs.  **Sorry, school night.**

**Maybe next time.**

Clarke sits on her bed, Lexa fully having her attention.  ** Maybe . **

**Just know I’m extremely hard right now and it’s you’re doing.**

She always feels like she’s loosing control of the situation when she’s in Lexa’s presence, like she’s beyond inexperienced. But having this safe distance between them she almost feels powerful. She can be flirty and sexy and have Lexa begging her for attention. In person she just feels insecure.

**It looked like you had that problem before I sent that photo.**

**Looking that closely were we?**

Clarke bites her lip, she’s been caught.  **Maybe.**

Another photo comes through, another of her crotch, but this time the shorts have been pulled tight, showing clearly Lexa is sporting a hard on.

Clarke clenches her thighs, enjoying the sensations between her legs. 

**All you Clarke.**

She can feel her palms sweating as she lets her fingers hover over her keyboard.  **Those look tight.**

A minute goes by before another photo comes through. Lexa’s thick cock is held in one hand. The skin around her head is a little red compared to the rest of it and Clarke wonders if it’s because she was jerking herself off. She’s suddenly shy again and doesn’t know what to say. What does one say when receiving a dick pic?

**What are you thinking about?**

**Those legs.**

**What about them?**

**Having them wrapped around my waist.**

Lexa has a really good habit of making her feel breathless. Her pussy clenches at the thought.  **You want that?**

**Don’t pretend you think I don’t Clarke.   Have you thought about it?**

**Sometimes. I’m just very inexperienced...** She lets her insecurities be seen, knowing full well Lexa knows what she’s doing, what she likes. 

**I would take care of you. You don’t have to be afraid.**

Butterflies flutter in her stomach. She thinks she  _would_   be safe with her.  **I could learn.** She sends the text but realizes she wants to say more.  **To take care of you that is.**

**Only if you wanted to.**

Clarke thinks for a moment. She doesn’t think there will be any going back after this.  **I do. I want to make you feel the way you made me feel..**

**And how was that?**

Her face flushes realizing Lexa probably wants her to say something dirty.  **Like I was on fire. Feeling you inside me was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. I was so wet.**

**Have you touched yourself since?**

**No, I don’t really know what I’m doing. You made it seem so effortless.**

**Can I call you?**

Clarke hesitates, staring at her phone. She finally found the courage to speak freely and now Lexa wants her to verbally say it and she doesn’t think she’s ready for that. It’s one thing to type it, but to say it? That’s another level.

**I can’t, if my parents hear me I’m going to get in trouble, I should be asleep already.**

** You don’t  have to talk you can just listen. **

Clarke hesitates another moment before deciding to reply. She grabs her backpack from her bed and places it by the door, quietly locking it before shutting off her light and crawling in bed.  ** Okay . **

A moment later her phone rings and she answers it quickly, bringing the phone to her ear. She’s not sure if she should say anything so she just listens.

“Are you there?” Lexa asks, her voice a little deeper than normal.

Clarke replies softly, “Yes.”

She can hear Lexa adjusting on her bed, probably getting comfortable. A soft sigh comes over the line.

“I’m so hard.” Lexa says, a gentle hum following.

Clarke thinks she can hear a steady rustling. 

“Fuck. I wish you were here. I wish it was your hand getting me off.”

Clarke closes her eye and rests her free hand over them. She can see Lexa in her mind, her hand vigorously tugging on her cock. She can picture  herself  doing it. On her hands and knees between her legs, pumping her fist up and down her shaft. A shaky sigh escapes Clarke’s lips and she knows Lexa heard it because she gets a moan in return. 

“I can just picture how warm your lips would be on my dick, how hot your tongue.” A gasp comes through the phone. “Can you touch yourself for me Clarke? Are you wet?”

Clarke hesitates for a moment before she moves her free hand down, sliding it into her underwear. Her fingers slide between her lips and press against her clit, not moving but just applying pressure. She bites her lip at the sensation. “Yes.” She whispers.

“Yes what?”

She feels so silly saying it but she presses on. “I’m wet.”

Lexa groans, “I wish I could rub my cock through it.”

Clarke decides to move her fingers in slow circles, feeling familiar sensations to when Lexa touched her, she gasps at the feeling. She wants to feel what Lexa did to her.

“Yeah baby, touch yourself for me.” Lexa gasps. “I bet you’re so wet right now I could coat my whole dick with it.”

Clarke hums in reply, trying hard not to make noise.

A few moments go by, both of them just breathing through the sensations. 

“Apply more pressure to your clit Clarke.” Lexa instructs. “And move a little faster for me. I want you to come with me.”

Clarke nods knowing Lexa can’t see her. She presses down a little harder, her fingers moving in a faster larger circular motion. She can feel a heat deep inside herself building. Her clit tingling like before.

“Does that feel good baby?” Lexa asks.

Clarke gasps out a whispered yes. Her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth falls open, her breath coming quicker and quicker.

“You’d feel so good riding my cock Clarke. I can just imagine how tight you are.” Her words sound rushed, airy.

“I-I think-“ Clarke gasps, her hips trembling. The feelings Lexa made her feel before are approaching and she thinks she’s going to come soon.

“Come for me Clarke. Picture yourself coming on my cock. You’re so tight and wet and it feels so good.” Lexa moans. 

Clarke’s clit surges with energy and she feels herself climb to the peak, her breath catching in her throat. Her pussy clenches tight before she tumbles over and her walls ripple against each other. 

Lexa’s breath comes quickly through the phone. “I’m gonna fill you with my cum Clarke.” She gasps. “Fuck I’m coming.” her moans following quickly as she tugs out her pleasure. 

Aftershocks hit Clarke and she gasps for air. Her whole body is buzzing with energy and it makes all her muscles spasm. Her legs tremble as she rubs her clit a few more times, prolonging her orgasm. Eventually it becomes too much and she stills her hand. She can still feel her pussy clench and her clit throb. 

“Fuck.” Lexa breathes through the phone. 

Clarke smiles lazily, her body slowly relaxing into her bed.

“You made such a mess of me Clarke.” Clarke can hear the smile in her voice.

“I made a mess?” Clarke whispers back.

“It was a lot of cum.”

Clarke can’t help but laugh into her pillow.

“I should make you come over here and clean it up.” Lexa replies

“Sorry, school night.” Clarke grins.

“Mmhmm.” Lexa teases.

They sit in silence for a moment, Clarke thinks she can hear Lexa cleaning herself up. 

“Have a good day at school tomorrow Clarke.” Lexa finally says.

Clarke hums, she can feel herself losing to sleep.

“Sweet dreams beautiful.” She says even softer.

“Goodnight.” Clarke whispers, the phone disconnecting a moment later. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a long one. I was feeling inspired. Hopefully this gets you through your Monday.

It’s been a long week and she’s ready to unwind. She’s just about to plop down onto the couch and sink into the cushions when she gets a text. 

**This one or this one?**

It’s two photos, one of a blue button down and the other a white v neck shirt.

**I like the blue.** She has seen her wear it before, she looks so good with the sleeves rolled up.

**Thanks.**

She can’t stop her curiosity.  **Going somewhere?**

The text bubble pops up.  **Yeah a friend is having a get together tonight, I couldn’t decide.**

**Oh fun.** All of Clarke’s friends are busy tonight. 

**What are you up to tonight?**

How does one not sound pathetic on a Friday night?  **Spending time with my good friend Netflix.** Yeah that’ll do it.

**Fun** **.** Lexa repeats back at her.

**Yep.** Clarke drops her head back against the couch and stares up at the ceiling. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous that Lexa will be out spending time with other people that aren’t her.

**Do you want to come with? It’s just going to be a small crowd, nothing too crazy.**

Clarke stares at her phone in shock.  **Really? You want me to go?**

**Why wouldn’t I?**

**Isn’t it going to be all college kids?**   She doesn’t mean to come off as resistive but she also doesn’t want Lexa to be embarrassed of her. Maybe she doesn’t really want her to go she’s just being polite.

**So?**

**If you’re sure.** She really would rather hang out with Lexa than watch TV all night by herself.

**Of course I am.** Clarke can’t stop her smile.

**Okay, yeah. Let me get ready.**

**I’ll be by in a half hour to pick you up.**

**Cool. See you then.** Clarke jumps off the couch and runs upstairs to change.

——

They exit the car to a house on the other side of town. Clarke can feel her nerves sky rocket the second her feet hit the pavement. 

Lexa must notice because she comes around to her side offering her hand. 

Clarke takes it gratefully with a shy smile.

“This is my friend Anya’s house. You might remember her from back in the day. She just moved in at the beginning of the semester so things are still a little messy, boxes everywhere.” She tugs Clarke towards the front door.

“It looks nice.” Clarke does her best to stand tall and look mature. 

Lexa opens the door without knocking, leading them into the living room. 

A group of people sit around couches and chairs, food already laid out on the coffee table. 

Choruses of “Lexa” echo throughout the room when they come into view.

“Hey guys.” Lexa says in greeting. 

Clarke can feel everyone’s eyes on her so she holds her breath afraid if she makes a sudden move they’ll pounce on her. 

Anya jumps up and climbs over laps to give Lexa a hug. 

“About damn time. We were just about to start the movie.”

“Sorry. I like to be fashionably late.”

“Yeah yeah. Who’s this?” Anya turns to Clarke, eyebrows raised but a friendly smile in place. Her eyes drop to their linked hands.

“You remember Clarke, she lives a few houses down.”

Her eyes narrow suddenly, Clarke is unsure if it’s suspiciously or if she’s just trying to remember. 

“Pig tails.”

“I’m sorry?” Clarke asks, confused.

“Yeah you used to wear pig tails, I remember you. You used to be around Lexa’s all the time.”

“Oh uhm, yeah.” Clarke can feel her cheeks turning red but she’s thankful for the dim lighting. “That’s me.”

Anya looks at Lexa for a moment before turning back to Clarke with another smile. “Welcome.” She turns and leads them into the living room. 

Lexa gives her hand a squeeze before tugging her towards everyone else with quick introductions. They settle on the floor with their backs to the couch as all other seats are taken. Lexa grabs them some plates for them to dig in.

Halfway through the movie Lexa must be able to tell Clarke is feeling out of her element because she gets up to use the restroom and upon her return she sits closer to Clarke, her arm draping over her shoulder and pulling her close.

Clarke’s heart pounds in her chest, and she has to take a breath to try to calm it. They stretch their legs out under the coffee table and Lexa bumps her foot a few times into Clarke’s until she relaxes. She rests her hand lightly just above Lexa’s knee in a silent thank you. 

When the movie finally ends mostly everyone gets up to stretch or use the bathroom. Anya stays in the recliner, her eyes on Clarke.

Once Clarke realizes she feels her face burn uncomfortably again. She tries to keep her eyes elsewhere but they keep managing to look back in Anya’s direction. 

People slowly start to trickle out of the house, saying their goodbyes. When there’s only a few left mingling Anya moves to sit on the couch beside them. 

“So what’s up?” She asks causally, but Clarke senses an undertone, a looming question.

“Not much. Some of my classes ran over today, teachers wanted to slip in that extra homework.” Lexa replies.

“Yeah I know the feeling.” Anya leans her head over to rest against her closed fist.

“You got Professor Michaels this semester right? I heard he’s a beast.”

Clarke has no idea what they’re talking about but tries to look interested.

“He’s not so bad actually, I think he’s more bark than bite.” Anya dismisses. Her eyes turn to Clarke. “What about you? What classes are you taking?”

“Oh, uhm I’m still at Thompson High actually.”

“Oh.” Anya pauses, her eyes boring into Clarke’s before they flit to Lexa and back again. “How old are you again?”

“Anya.” Lexa says warningly.

“What?” She asks honestly. “Pig tails is what 16?” 

“Stop.” Lexa says firmly.

“I’m 18 actually.” Clarke verifies. “I’m 19 in May.” She trails off, feeling small.

“I see.” Anya says.

“Okay one, fuck you, and two we’re leaving.” Lexa stands, offering her hand to Clarke.

“What’d I say?” Anya throws her hands up in defense.

Lexa ushers her towards the door, she says quick goodbyes to people in the kitchen as she passes. She can hear Anya trailing behind them trying to get Lexa to stop but when she turns around all she sees is Lexa giving her the finger over her shoulder. 

As soon as they’re out the door Anya doesn’t follow. Lexa opens the car door for her before moving around to the driver side and getting in. 

Lexa fumes quietly and Clarke doesn’t know what to say. Her first instinct is to just cry. Maybe she should have stayed home. 

They’re halfway home before she speaks up. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I shouldn’t have come.” Her hands twist in her lap uncomfortably.

Lexa sighs, her right hand falling over Clarke’s twisting ones to still them. “It’s not your fault. She always pulls this shit with girls I’m into. She’s never satisfied until she’s pointed out all the things she thinks are wrong with them.” Her hand squeezes Clarke’s soothingly.

Clarke looks up at her, seeing her tense jaw finally loosening. “Girls you’re into?”

A smile breaks out across Lexa’s face and she lets out a small laugh. “What you didn’t think I was?”

Clarke lets out a small laugh herself, feeling the tension ease in her shoulders. “I don’t know, I don’t really know what you think.” She shrugs.

Lexa looks over at her for a quick second, her eyes searching before they return to the road. “You’re more than just a girl I’m fooling around with you know?”

“Am I?” Clarke asks quietly, she can feel her palms sweating.

Lexa looks at her again. “Yeah, you are.” 

Lexa pulls into Clarke’s driveway and shuts off the engine. 

Clarke doesn’t have the courage to look at her, to see her eyes. “You are too.” Shes finally said it and she feels like her heart could stop at any second.

Lexa places her hand under her chin and tilts her face to look at her. “Forget Anya okay? She puts up this facade to make her seem tougher than she actually is. She’s just looking out for me but she doesn’t need to protect me.” She pauses, her thumb caressing her jawline. “Not from you.”

Clarke stares at her, wanting so badly to just kiss her. She’s been living in fear every time she’s in Lexa’s presence and for once she wants to just act on her desires. She wants Lexa to know she wants her. 

Without anymore thinking she leans across the middle console and presses her lips to Lexa’s. She’s afraid she’s made a mistake but a moment later Lexa’s hand cups her cheek and she deepens the kiss. Their lips slot together slowly at first, the pace gradually growing over time. Clarke scoots as close as she can with the barrier in the middle. It’s not long before Lexa is pushing her seat back and tugging Clarke into her lap. Clarke gasps as she straddles the taller girl. 

Lexa cups both of her cheeks desperately seeking out her lips. Slowly her hands travel down her sides to her hips, pulling Clarke firmly against her.

Clarke gasps into her mouth when her center presses against Lexa’s bulge. Her hips grind down of their own accord, seeking friction. 

Lexa’s fingers dig into her hips as she pushes her hips up into Clarke’s, her dick getting harder by the second. 

They breath hard against each other’s lips and Clarke grips hard at her shoulders seeking stability. She stutters a moan as Lexa grinds her clothed cock against her jeans. There’s too many layers between them. 

A passing cars headlights illuminate the cab for a moment and Clarke drops her head to Lexa’s shoulder.

“Stop.” She pants out. “I can’t. Not here.”

Lexa drops her head back against the head rest. “Okay, yeah.” She pants out. “Sorry.” She apologizes.

“My fault.” Clarke leans her forehead into Lexa’s.

Lexa takes Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth for a second before wrapping her lips around it. It’s gentle and soothing and it takes Clarke’s breath away. 

“I’ll walk you to your door.” 

Clarke smiles, burying her face in Lexa’s neck.

They tug their clothing back into place before exiting the car. Lexa adjusting herself so her hard on doesn’t look so painfully obvious. 

They reach the door and Lexa leans in to kiss her cheek softly. “Thanks for coming along. Even if it kind of sucked.”

“Thanks for inviting me, even if your friends hate me.” Clarke jokes.

Lexa gives her a look. “She’ll come around.”

Clarke looks down at her feet, scuffing one against the pavement. 

“Do you have plans this weekend?” Lexa inquires.

“Uhm I don’t think I have anything going on no.” Clarke shakes her head.

“Maybe we can hang out or something.”

Clarke looks up at her and smiles. “I’d like that.”

Lexa holds her eyes for some time before she starts to fidget. Eventually she tries to adjust her groin again. 

Clarke tries not to laugh. “Sorry about that.” She says softly. 

“It’s okay. I should probably..” She points her thumb over her shoulder at her car.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Clarke confirms.

Lexa kisses her cheek again. “Goodnight Clarke.”

“Bye.” Clarke lifts her hand in a small wave, watching her go. She tries not to laugh as she watches her walk awkwardly back to her car. She lets herself into the house, leaning back against the door. 

They’ve made progress. 

——

She’s tingling all over. She’s wants nothing more than to feel pressure on her hips, against her clit. Pleasure flows through her when she pushes her hips forward but it’s not enough. She thinks she’s on the verge of coming and she’s so desperate for it. Lexa gyrating beneath her, moaning, calling her name. God she wants to cum so bad.

She comes to, the sun glaring through her window. Her body feels euphoric but also restless. She moves to roll away from the sun and realizes her underwear is drenched. Her pillow between her legs puts her nerve endings on fire with a simple movement. 

She’s not even going to pretend she doesn’t desperately want to cum right this moment. She reaches for her phone, and scrolls through Lexa’s texts until she comes to the photo from a few weeks ago of her hard cock. She slips her hand into her underwear and makes quick work of rubbing her clit. 

She’s positive she just had her first wet dream and it heavily involved grinding herself against Lexa’s cock. She may not have been able to get off in her dream but it’s not going to stop her from getting off right now. She props her phone on her night stand and runs her wet fingers over her clit in fast circles. Her eyes are glued to the photo, her mind imaging herself rubbing her cock between her folds. It’s not long before she can feel her orgasm approaching. This is her first one really by herself, and normally it’s not something she’s into doing but she’d be damned if she didn’t want Lexa’s thick cock between her legs right now. 

The orgasm is quick and it hits her hard, forcing her back to arch. Her hips gyrate against her hand as her fingers flick back and forth over her clit, her slick making it easy to glide over her skin. Her eyes are squeezed tight and all she can see is Lexa.

Her orgasm eases faster than when Lexa has given her one, it’s not quite as intense either but it leaves her satisfied enough. She relaxes into her sheets, kicking the blanket that leaves her legs feeling stifled. She feels like her whole life has been turned upside down. But in the best of ways. 

She grabs her phone, taking a last look at Lexa’s photo before flipping her camera open. She takes a quick shot of her half exposed stomach, she only has underwear on and her legs are on full display. She thinks Lexa will approve. She hits send.  **Good morning.** It’s still early so she doesn’t expect a reply for awhile. 

Last night was intense. Lexa told her she was into her, and she finally admitted the same. She’s sure Lexa knew, but it felt good to finally get it off her chest, despite feeling terrified to do so. She’s still not one hundred percent sure what they are but she hopes she’ll find out soon enough. 

——

An hour later she gets a text. 

**The best morning.**

Clarke grins.  **How did you sleep?**

**Pretty good. You?**

Clarke wonders if she should tell her.  **Great.**

A few minutes goes by with no reply and she decides to take the plunge. Her stomach fluttering with nervous excitement.  ** I had a dream about you . **

**A good dream I hope?**

**Very.** She’s so nervous now but she’s gone past the point of no return.

**I’m intrigued. Are you going to tell me more about this dream?**

She drops her phone against her lap for a moment to calm her nerves. “You did this to yourself Clarke.” She mumbles to herself.

She lifts the phone again and begins to type.  **I dreamt I was on top of you. We were grinding against each other.**

**Oh?**

**Only the thing was, we were naked and I was rubbing myself on your dick.** She tosses her phone away from her the moment she hits send. Her hands immediately cover her face that feels it could catch fire at any moment. Her ears are hyper attuned to the sound of any vibration coming from the other side of the bed.

She thinks she might die from the anticipation but she finally hears a text come through. She reaches for it quickly hesitating for just a second before opening it. 

**Fuck that’s so hot. I love that your dreaming about my cock.**

**I think it might have been because of the car last night, still fresh in my memory.**

**Fuck I’m hard again. Did you touch yourself when you woke up?**

She doesn’t know why but she’s afraid to tell her. Her heart is already pounding away at having confessed this, she doesn’t know if she can confess touching herself too.

She decides to deny it.  **No. I’m still too awkward about it.**

**You’ll get there, feel free to let me know when you do ;)**

She feels bad about lying but she appreciates Lexa not pushing her.

**Fuck my dad needs me to go run an errand for him. I need a cold shower.**

**Sorry.**

**Don’t be. Will I see you later?**

**I’d like that.**

**I’ll text you.**

Clarke stares up at the ceiling, her phone laying beside her. It wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be. It all still feels like new territory but she’s loving every second. 

——

Lexa texts her around 1pm letting her know she’s home if she wants to come over and hang out for a bit. 

She throws on something cute, something to catch Lexa’s eye and makes her way over, letting her dad know she’ll be back in a few hours. 

Lexa opens the door with a smile and a kiss to the cheek. “Hey beautiful.”

Clarke grins. “Hey.”

“My parents left for the movies and an early dinner.” She tugs Clarke along to her room. 

“Oh okay.” Immediately her heart starts pounding. They’re alone again, her mind racing with the possibilities of what’s going to happen. 

Lexa winces as she motions to the her laptop. “I actually really need to wrap up this paper if you don’t mind, it shouldn’t take me more than 30 or 40 minutes, if you want to get comfortable. Feel free to lay down.”

“Oh yeah, go for it.” She’s honestly grateful for Lexa’s distraction. She sits on the bed, kicking her shoes off. She lays back to get comfortable. 

Lexa sits at her desk typing away at her laptop. Clarke takes the time to freely watch her. She’s so beautiful, even like this, doing something as simple as homework. Her hair pulled over one shoulder, the slope of her nose, her strong jawline. She could stare forever.

“Clarke.” Lexa gently shakes her shoulderand she blinks her eyes awake taking in a quick breath of air. A knitted blanket is covering her.

“Did I fall asleep?” She mumbles.

“Yeah sorry, that took longer than I thought it would.”

“That’s okay.” Clarke stretches, catching Lexa as she watches. 

Lexa brushes her hand through Clarke’s hair, dragging it slowly out to the tips. “So beautiful.” She mumbles softly, almost like she isn’t even talking to Clarke.

A heat ignites in Clarke’s stomach. 

Lexa makes eye contact with her, her eyes dancing back and forth before she leans in and kisses her softly. Her hands move to either side of Clarke and she gradually pulls herself on top of her.

”Is this okay?” Lexa asks.

”Yes.” Clarke rushes out.

Clarke’s hands moves to her waist, fisting her shirt in her hands. She feels like she could float away at any moment so she clings to Lexa. 

They go slow. Their tongues traveling over each other’s lips, sliding along each other. Gentle. 

Clarke can feel her soft bulge nestled between her legs and it starts to grow hard. 

Lexa pushes it against her center making her whine into her mouth. She uses her knee to spread Clarke’s legs apart and slides her own between, pushing more firmly against her. 

She kisses down her jaw along her neck, nipping and sucking and Clarke gasps for air. Her hands desperately palming the skin on her waist that becomes exposed with their movements. “Lexa.” She pants into the air. 

Lexa grunts against the skin below her ear, clearly finding a good angle with her grinding. “I want to feel you.” 

It makes Clarke moan. She doesn’t like the thought of noises like this coming out of her, she thinks she sounds awkward but Lexa grinds her leg faster against her center and it makes her forget.

“Take off your pants.” Lexa grunts, moving off her quickly. 

Clarke tries to catch her breath. “Lexa I don’t-“

Lexa’s undoing her button on her jeans and pulling her zipper down before she’s tugging her pants and boxers down, her cock springing free, hard, erect, and so big.

Clarke feels like she’s starting to panic. She doesn’t know if she’s ready yet. 

Lexa crawls to the side of Clarke andcups her cheeks, kissing her firmly. “I told you we won’t have sex unless you ask me to. Don’t worry.”

Clarke closes her eyes, nodding as a shaky breath escapes her. 

“I can’t stop thinking about that dream you had.” Her hand grips her hard cock, jerking the head slowly. 

Clarke opens her eyes, watching her hand between them. Her hands rest at her hips. She thinks of the dream she had, how badly she needed to cum when she woke up. “Okay.” She whispers, pushing Lexa off her so she can stand and remove her pants.

Lexa scoots back giving her room, her hand not stilling from her cock. 

Clarke starts undoing her pants and pushes them down her hips. She starts to step forward when Lexa stops her.

“Underwear.” 

Clarke’s eyes flutter, her hands tremble as she pulls those down too. She feels so exposed but Lexa’s eyes are glued to her sex and she’s pulling on her cock faster. Her heart is beating in her throat as she steps forward again, her knee pressing into the mattress as she crawls forward. 

Lexa scoots closer so she can lay more flat. Her cock, hard and waiting, now lays almost flat against her abdomen, the head reaching just past her bellybutton. 

Clarke hovers just between her legs, her closed fists resting on either side of her hips. Her eyes are glued to her cock but she’s afraid to move.

“C’mere.” Lexa grabs her wrists, tugging her farther up her body.

She’s forced to spread her legs and straddle Lexa’s hips then. If she lowers herself just slightly she’ll have her center pressing right over the middle of her cock. She knows Lexa can feel her legs trembling, it would be hard for her to not notice since they’re skin to skin.

Lexa’s eyes are devouring her. She leans forward and kisses her gently, her tongue seeking entrance.

Clarke obliges, welcoming the distraction from what hovers just between her legs. When Lexa’s hands soothingly caress her thighs she can’t help but shiver. 

Eventually Lexa begins to tug at her shirt. Clarke bites the bullet and leans back on her knees and pulls her shirt over her head. She’s now in only a bra. She knows Lexa is going to ask her to remove that too since she’s now removing her own shirt and bra. She releases the clasp at the back and pulls it free. 

As soon as Lexa lays her eyes on her, her dick twitches with arousal and it rises just slightly, tapping against Clarke’s lips for a fraction of a second. 

Clarke gasp, her hands falling to her ribs, her nails digging in slightly. Her legs tremble from being so tense. She’s not sure how much longer she can keep herself suspended above her. 

“I got you baby.” Lexa slides her hands up her ribs, her thumbs caressing the sides of her breasts. “Just relax.”

Clarke swallows hard. She thinks this is exactly how her dream went. It’s a blur, but she thinks she was atop Lexa, just like this, her hard cock between her legs. 

Lexa’s hands rise farther, warm and welcoming as they envelope her breasts. 

Clarke closes her eyes at the sensation, soft hands caressing and squeezing. Slowly her legs begin to give way and she sinks down. Her pussy makes contact with warm skin and she bites her lip at the feeling. She can feel her balls as they press into her ass. 

Lexa groans beneath her, feeling her hot and wet. “ _Fuck_.”

Clarke doesn’t open her eyes yet. Her emotions are so high right now she’s afraid if she makes eye contact with Lexa she might burst into tears. So she rotates her hips in a circular motion, getting a feel for her cock between her legs. She can feel her outer lips spread as her cock nestles between. She’s afraid to go too fast in case she hurts her. 

Lexa’s hands move down, gripping her hips and pulls her towards her. Dragging her forward along her cock.

She slides easy because of how wet she is. When she feels the head slide past her clit she squeezes her fingers into Lexa’s ribs. As Lexa pushes her back she can feel the head press against the indent of her entrance for a moment and the pressure makes her gasp, but it moves away from her clenching hole and slides back towards her clit. 

They repeat that motion a few times before Lexa releases her hips, her hands returning to her breasts. 

Clarke continues slow movements, unsure of herself. In her dream she thinks it was fast and slick, she was sure of her movements, but right now she just feels awkward.

Lexa squeezes one of her nipples making her gasp. “Take what you need Clarke.” She encourages. 

Clarke finally opens her eyes. Lexa’s own are ablaze and it makes her grind her hips down, her ass pressing into her balls. Lexa’s dick is twitching between her folds and it sends a wave of courage through her. She keeps eye contact as she slides forward again. 

Lexa’s dick is almost fully coated in her wetness and it makes it easy to slide back and forth. The closer to her head she is the more pleasure she gets, the ridges rubbing nicely over her bundle of nerves. Eventually she starts grinding her clit against her head. 

Lexa’s cock caught between Clarke’s pussy and her stomach helps cushion Clarke’s grinding while being able to be pushed a little harder against Clarke when she tenses her abs. 

Gradually Clarke sets a steady rhythm. She begins to feel her tits away every time she thrust forward. Part of her wants nothing more than to pull her shirt back on but the other part of her is loving the way Lexa’s eyes are glued to them. 

She looks down and sees Lexa’s head as it appears and disappears with each push and pull of her hips. Her pussy clenches hard when it really hits her that she’s grinding herself against Lexa’s cock and a moan slips from her throat at the sight. She always knew one day she’d do things like this with someone, and a part of her had always hoped it was Lexa, but here she is with this very hard wet cock between her legs rubbing against her clit. 

“Yeah baby let it out.” Lexa squeezes her nipple again. “Use my cock.”

Out of nowhere an orgasm is rapidly approaching. “Lexa I’m gonna cum.” 

“Cum on my dick babe.” Her hands grip Clarke’s hips hard and starts moving her backward and forward, faster over her cock. 

She knows she’s squeezing her fingers hard because Lexa winces at the feeling but she can’t let go. Her hips stutter in their movement and she’s cumming against Lexa’s dick. “Lex-“ Lexa’s name comes out of her and it continues into a loud cry. Her body tenses, her feet pressing hard against the mistress lifting her slightly from Lexa’s hips. Her walls tremble and she almost feels like she might explode. 

Lexa begins to thrust her hips up, the head continually hitting her clit.

It becomes to much and she’s pushing her hands into her stomach trying to push her away. She’s gasping for air, trying to keep the stars behind her eyes at bay.

Lexa gets the message and pulls her down to her chest, letting her rest.

Clarke twitches above her, her clit still pressed against her throbbing cock. Her face is buried in her neck and she can feel Lexa’s pulse as it hammers away beneath the skin. She can feel her opening as it clenches and unclenches in the open air. 

A few minutes go by before Lexa speaks up. “Clarke?” 

She hums against her neck.

“I need-“ 

Clarke can feel her cock throbbing between her lips. Clarke lifts her head to look at her, she leans in and takes Lexa’s lips between her own. She starts a gentle grind, earning her a moan from the girl beneath her. 

Lexa doesn’t lay idle this time, her hips thrusting to slide her cock between them. 

Clarke grunts as the head brushes back and forth over her clit. She goes to sit up but Lexa wraps her arms around her holding her in place. 

“Stay.” She pants.

Clarke’s eyes travel from her eyes to her lips and back again before nodding. She brings their lips together again as Lexa thrusts against her. 

Eventually breathing becomes an issue and they just lean their foreheads together as they pant into each other’s mouths. 

She thinks Lexa is getting close because her grunts are becoming more frequent. The thought of her cum being so close to her pussy sends more pleasure through her and she grinds down harder.

Lexa drops her head back against the bed and moans. “Oh Clarke.” 

Lexa’s hand lets go of her hip and slides over the top of her ass between her cheeks and goes straight for her pussy. Her finger tips start rubbing against Clarke’s entrance and it makes her see stars again. She’s able to slide half a finger inside, making Clarke cry out.

“Fuck you’re so tight.”

Clarke buries her face against her neck, unable to hold herself up.

Lexa begins thrusting the finger as deep as she can before sliding it out and sliding in a second.

“Lexa!” Clarke grips her shoulders tight, trying but unable to pull away from her probing fingers.

“Stretch for me Clarke.” Lexa instructs, pushing the fingers as deep as she can.

It burns, the stretch, having two fingers feels like too much but she’s so close to cumming. Lexa’s cock is pumping against her clit and she can’t breathe.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers baby.” 

She tries to push back into her hand but it burns and she hisses. 

“Grind your hips.” She encourages.

Instead of pulling her fingers out she starts rotating her hips. Her fingers are hitting her front wall with each grind and it starts to feel better. Inside it’s tight and her walls refuse to unclench but her entrance tingles so good with the movement. She moans at the feeling.

“That’s it, get yourself off Clarke.”

If she wasn’t completely naked and grinding herself against Lexa’s cock and fucking herself on her fingers she’d turn completely red at her telling her to get herself off. God she wants to cum. She wants Lexa to cum. She wants to feel her cum. Her mind flashes to her dream, to this morning. She _needs_ to tell her. 

“I lied.” She gasps.

“What?” Lexa looks completely baffled.

Clarke pulls Lexa’s fingers from her cunt before pushing them back in, the stretch burning less than before, but she grunts with the effort.

“I did touch myself this morning.” She can’t believe she’s saying this. “I got myself off thinking of you.”

If it was even possible Clarke swears Lexa’s eyes go even darker than they were before.

“I got myself off to the photo of..” She pauses, taking in a breath. She’s never said the word, not allowed. “Of your cock.”She whimpers as Lexa pushes as deep as she can reach from this angle.

Lexa grips the back of her neck and smashes her lips to Clarke’s, their tongues caressing one another. Lexa’s fingers start pumping in and out of her. Every time they go in she uses her hand to pull against her ass and slide her forward over the head of her cock.

“You wanted this cock.” Lexa gasps. “You wanted my thick cock on your virgin pussy.”

There’s a fire in her eyes and if Clarke wasn’t already on the verge of cumming she would be in a matter of seconds. 

Her fingers are pounding into her now, the sounds of her slick echoing into the room and she doesn’t think she can take much more. She arches her pussy back taking them deeper. 

“You’re going to fuck your tight little pussyon my cock one day do you hear me?” She demands.

“Yes.” Clarke whimpers, her orgasm approaching. She lets out a cry with each thrust of her fingers.

Lexa pulls her fingers from her pussy and pushes her up to straddle her again. “Take what you need Clarke.” She practically growls.

Clarke can’t think of her insecurities anymore, the way her tits bounce, the way her voice sounds as it leaves her throat, the way her curvy body looks, all she can do is shoot her hips off like a piston, grinding her clit furiously against her head.

Lexa’s got her eyes glued to her cunt, chanting  _fuck_   over and over.

Clarke glances down when she feels Lexa’s cock twitch between her folds and she sees cum shoot from the head, some spreading over her pussy as she grinds against it and the rest shooting over Lexa’s stomach. The spray against her clit shoots her orgasm through her and she cums, her entrance clenching against the underside of Lexa’s dick, trying to grasp what it can’t reach. 

It’s the most intense yet, she wants so bad to have her walls ripple over her cock, to try to pull her as deep as she can, to know what it feels like to have her cum shooting inside her instead of anywhere else. It overwhelms her suddenly and she falls to Lexa’s side against the bed, her entire body quivering and spasming. Broken moans escape her lips as her hand finds purchase around Lexa’s bicep, looking for something to ground her. Euphoria courses through her veins and she feels like she’s floating.

Lexa is still moaning beside her but her hand finds her hip, letting her know she’s here. 

Minutes later when Clarke finally opens her eyes Lexa has her face turned towards her. Her eyes are heavy and her cock is soft. But she’s watching her.

Clarke feels overwhelmed again and her emotions push to the forefront. She always does this when it’s moments that feel so pivotal. She scoots closer, burying her face in her shoulder quickly before the tears well in her eyes. Everything feels too much in the moment and she just needs a second to catch up. 

Lexa moves and slides her arm under Clarke’s shoulder and pulls her to lay against her chest. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it slip out. She doesn’t force Clarke to say anything almost like she knows. 

She’s letting her take her moment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Was this chapter too much? Length, detail. You’re comments totally fuel the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent chapter updates? Who am I and what have I done with me? This chapter is a little plotty, more sending things in a direction.

Lexa wakes her with soft kisses across her face. She can feel cool air on her foot but the rest of her is warm. Lexa must have covered them with a blanket after she fell asleep. She didn’t even realize she was exhausted to the point of falling asleep until she rises from slumber once again.

“Hey.” Lexa whispers.

“Hi.” She whispers back.

“We should get up. My parents will probably be home any minute.” Lexa lifts her head to see the alarm clock over Clarkes shoulder.

“What time is it?” Clarke stretches.

“Almost seven.”

“Shit my dad is probably wondering where I am.” Clarke sits up, intentionally pulling the blanket up around her chest, causing it to fall away from Lexa’s. She tries not to blush at the view.

A small lazy half smile grows on Lexa’s lips. “You can ride my cock like a wild woman but you blush when you see me naked when we’re not fooling around?” She teases.

“Shut up.” Clarke grumbles fighting a smile. She turns to find her discard clothes, her feet swinging over the side of the bed to rest on the floor.

“Make me.” Lexa sits up behind her, her bare chest pressing against Clarkes exposed back. Her hands wrap around her waist, caressing her stomach, her lips attach to her shoulder.

She gasps, involuntarily squeezing her thighs together.

“I-“ Her mind goes blank again. “You’re parents they-“

Lexa laughs against her skin. “That was way too easy.”

Clarke grabs the pillow beside her and whacks Lexa's side with it. “You destroyed my brain.” Clarke turns her face to lean against Lexa’s over her shoulder.

“I’d like to destroy something else.” She says cheekily.

Clarke sighs, reaching for her underwear and pants. “You’re insufferable.”

Lexa throws her head back with laughter, loud and free before falling back to lay down again.

Clarke looks over her shoulder unable to hide her smile at the sound. She can get used to this.

——

She makes it through the door  around 7:20 . She tries to be as quiet as possible but her father is in the living room in his chair and he catches her before she makes it to the stairs. 

“I was starting to wonder where you had gotten off to Clarke.” His eyes returning to the book in his hands.

Clarke bites her lip, hoping she looks presentable. She edges closer to the living room, stalling in the doorway. “Yeah sorry. I lost track of time.”

“What did you get up to?” He looks up at her.

She feels like he can read it all over her. She didn’t really have time to take a quick shower while she was at Lexa’s and she’s praying to god she doesn’t smell like sex. “I was at Lexa’s.” The truth spills from her lips and she’s cursing her brain for not coming up with _anyone_ else .

“Lexa? As in just down the street Lexa?”

“Mmhmm.”She purses her lips, willing them to not open again.

“I didn’t know you guys were friends again. It’s been a few years hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, we uh, just started hanging out again. Reconnecting.” Lexa’s cock connecting against her center flashes in her mind and her eyes flutter closed for a second. 

“Are you okay Clarke?”

“Hm?” Her head snaps up in attention. 

“Are you feeling okay?” His concern evident.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just a little tired, long week at school you know?”

“Alright.” Her father accepts. “I left you a plate in the microwave if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks dad.” Clarke turns on her heel heading straight for her room, throwing her hands in the air mentally chastising herself as soon as she’s out of his sight. The last thing she needs is for her father to find out his little girl is borderline having sex with the girl down the street. She is mortified.

——

Lexa is hysterical when she tells her the next day. Lexa picked her up to go grab a bite to eat at lunch time. They sit in the parking lot a good 10 minutes while Lexa laughs.

“This is _so_ not funny.” Clarke rolls her eyes at her antics.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, I just can’t get you looking turned on thinking about me while trying to hold a conversation with your father.”

“You’re proud of yourself aren’t you.” Clarke glares at her. Lexa’s laughter is like music to her ears but she still can’t find the humor in the situation.

“ _God_ yes.” Lexa gloats, a huge grin in place.

Clarke smacks her lightly on the shoulder. “You’re buying me lunch.” The words come out of her mouth and she feels confident in demanding such a thing.

“Absolutely.” Lexa leans over to give her a quick kiss before exiting the car, Clarke following after. 

——

They spend more time together after that, just enjoying each others company. Lexa hasn’t pushed her for anything sexual for almost 2 weeks now. She still feels a desire for her but she’s afraid to initiate anything first. They’ve made out in her car a few times but it always remains just that. 

She finds herself googling different things at night when the lights are out and everyone has gone to bed. The next time something happens she wants to make Lexa feel good. She seems to be enjoying herself enough but she wants to go further for her. 

**Can I ask you a question?** It's a Wednesday but  she thinks Lexa is awake, she mentioned a paper before she had to work on.

**You can ask me anything.**

She doesn’t think Lexa will be mad or think she’s weird, honestly she thinks Lexa will like her curiosity so she decides to just ask.

**How big are you?**

**I’m only an inch or so taller than you Clarke.**

Clarke stares at her phone, reading the text again. Seriously?  **You’re teasing me.**

**I am ;)**

**Seriously, how…BIG are you? How long?**

**Just a hair over 8 inches.**

Clarke does her best to inaccurately measure out 8 inches, comparing it against her abdomen. “Jesus.” She whispers, her fingers measuring to about her navel. How the hell is she supposed to fit a dick that big inside her?  **Can I ask you another question?**

**Fire away.**

**How uhm…girthy would you say you are…?**

**Maybe about two inches? I’m slightly thicker towards my head though.**

**Cool.** She’s reeling from how big Lexa actually is. She’s obviously seen it in person and held it in her hand but for whatever reason her brain never really connected whether or not she could take her. She wants to. She wants to take that step and actually have full on sex with her eventually but when she stops and thinks about the actual act, not just imagining what it feels like, she realizes this might be a little more difficult than she thought. She took two fingers and it felt like too much. How the hell is she going to take something that big?

**Why do you ask?**

**I’m just thinking.** She avoids.

**You’re thinking about how big my dick is?**

**Yes. It's monstrous.**

Lexa sends a crying laughing emoji.

**I’m serious Lexa, it's huge.**

**Clarke you’ve seen it before, you’ve literally held it in your hand. Why the sudden surprise?**

Clarke feels herself getting flustered, how does she explain this?  **I don’t know I’m just….thinking….**

**Thinking about what?**

Clarke puts her phone down, letting out a frustrated groan, she clenches and unclenches her fists. Why does this have to be so hard? She grabs her phone again, letting out a huff of air.

**Sex.**

**You’re thinking about sex.**

**Yes.**

**Sex with me.**

**Yes.**

**And you’re worried?**

**Yes.**  She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to her face being on  fire and she feels really stupid but she thinks this is the most open they’ve spoken about this, aside from being in the moment. 

**When you’re ready you’re ready.**

** That’s not…that’s not it. It’s just…what if you’re too big ? **

**You’re just trying to stroke my ego now.**

**I’m serious.**

**When you’re ready, I’ll make sure you enjoy it okay?**

**What if it hurts?**

**It might at first.**

Clarke scrunches her eyebrows in concern.

**But I’ll do everything I can to make sure you enjoy it.**

**You’ve had sex before right? You seem to know what you’re doing..**

**I have.**

**And how did the other girl take it?**

**Well we did it more than once so I think it’s safe to say she liked it.**

Clarke rubs her hands over her face. She feels like she has a million questions but doesn’t know how to ask them. Might as well be now right?

**How many girls have you been with?**

**Two.**

**And you did it a lot?**

**Lol I guess? A few times each.**

**Do you watch porn?**

**Why do you want to watch it with me?**

Clarke rolls her eyes.  **Answer the question.**

**Oh demanding, I like it. Yes I do watch it on occasion.**

**What’s your favorite position?**

**I’m quite fond of doggy style.**

Clarke wasn’t expecting that. She had googled different positions and that was one of the first ones to pop up.  **Why?**

**I can go deeper. From my experience girls seem to like it. Plus it's kind of primal, you’re on all fours. I can see myself fucking you clearer, I can pull your body into mine easier, and it’s really hot to watch you fuck yourself on me, especially when you’re feeling needy and desperate.**

“Fuck.” Clarke whispers, she wasn’t expecting such a detailed explanation. Is she going to have to do this? Are they going to try different positions?

**How long do you think you usually last, before..you know…when you’re inside?**

**I can last awhile. But for you? I think I might cum pretty quick. I think you’d be the tightest I’ve ever had. But I have a good bounce back time, we wouldn’t be stopping right then. I’d be able to last much longer after that. I’ll just need a moment to get hard again.**

This is a very real conversation that she’s having and she’s losing her goddamned mind. 

**What does…your cum taste like?…**

**I’ve never tried it. But I’m open to hearing about it.**

“Fuck.”  **Is that something you’d want me to do? Is that something you like?**

**Only if you want but yes, I like blowjobs.**

**Cool.**

**Are you okay?**

**Yes, it’s just..a lot to take in.**

**No pressure Clarke. There’s a million things I’d love to do to you, but only when you’re ready.**

Clarke puffs out her cheeks, letting the air slip through her lips.  **Thank you. I know I probably come off as super naive, I just don’t have anything to compare any of this to. God forbid I die tomorrow and someone finds my google search history.**

Another crying laughing emoji comes through.  **You can ask me anything, anytime. I’m happy to be your personal sex guru.**

A laugh escapes her and she finally cracks a smile and god it feels so good. She’s learning all these new things and they’re so adult and scary but Lexa still manages to make her laugh and it’s everything to her. 

——

When she exits school on Friday she’s walking with her friends. They’re talking about their plans for the weekend, trying to figure out when they can get together and just unwind. 

“Is that your hot neighbor?” Raven asks, her hand grabbing Clarke’s forearm to get her attention.

Clarke follows her line of sight and spots Lexa leaning against the hood of her car, arms crossed. She’s donning a pair of dark aviator sunglasses and her hair is pulled over one shoulder. She looks fucking good and she knows it. 

She can’t be here for  _her_   can she? 

“I’ll call you guys later.” Clarke tugs the straps of her backpack distractedly as she walks away from her friends towards Lexa.

“I wanna meet her though.” Raven calls out. “I’m sure she has hot friends.”

“Curb your inner gay Raven.” Octavia tugs her away.

“What’re you doing here?” Clarke asks, trying to contain her smile. She stops just short of bumping her shoes into Lexa’s.

“Oh you know, I was in the neighborhood.” She keeps a straight face for a moment before her smile breaks free. “I got out of class early, thought I’d give you a ride home.” Lexa shrugs, her hands dropping down into her front pockets.

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted to.” She says softly. 

Clarke leans in and kisses her softly before leaning back into her own space. “Well, thank you then.” 

Lexa smiles at her before opening the passenger door for her.

Lexa turns the radio on low. “How was school?”

“It’s a blast. Best years of your life.” Clarke jokes. “Or so they tell me.”

Lexa smiles. “Not enjoying your senior year?”

“I’m not  _not_   enjoying it. I just kinda wish I was in college already.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’d get my own space for one. Definitely living on campus.”

“Have you applied to schools already?”

“I’m filling out the applications now, I’ll be sending them soon.”

“Anywhere close?” Lexa asks casually.

Her heart flutters at the question. “Some.” 

They drive on in silence for a few minutes before Lexa drops, what feels like a bomb on Clarke.

“So have you done anymore  _thinking_ ?”

She knows exactly what she’s referring to but didn’t think ahead that they might have this conversation face to face.

“Oh my god.” Clarke buries her face in her hands, this is not happening.

Lexa lets out a laugh. “What?”

“I’m so embarrassed.” Clarke mumbles behind her hands.

“Why?” Lexa reaches for one of her wrists, pulling her hand away from her face.

“Because.” Clarke whines.

Lexa laughs some more. “You don’t have to be embarrassed Clarke, I’ve already seen you naked.” She playfully winks at her.

Clarke groans, sinking down in her seat. 

“Oh c’mon don’t be shy.” Lexa grins.

“I don’t know.” Clarke breathes through her awkwardness.

Lexa reaches for her hand and pulls it over onto her thigh. “You don’t have to feel weird about this.” She edges it closer to her crotch, giving Clarke a devilish smile.

“You’re driving.” Clarke warns.

“So? My cock isn’t.”

“Lexa.” Clarke says sternly, trying hard to give her a look even though she knows she’s probably beet red.

Lexa moves her hand over her cock, rubbing it on top of it.

Clarke sighs. She’s really worried about her driving while doing something like this. But having gone a couple weeks now she can’t deny craving touching her. It’s so public and open and she’s also terrified of someone seeing.

She can feel her getting hard through her pants even though Lexa is controlling most of the movement. 

Lexa takes her eyes off the road and watches Clarke.

“Lexa.” She tries again but the girl keeps her eyes on her. “Eyes on the road!” Clarke finally molds her fingers around her dick, squeezing but not hard.

Lexa turns her attention back to the road grinning.

“You’re going to be the death of us both.” Clarke chastises.

“At least I’ll die happy.” 

Clarke tsks. She slides her hand along Lexa’s bulge, reveling in Lexa being too distracted to pay actual attention to her other than the feel of her hand. She’s so glad Lexa isn’t seeing her face because her mouth is open just slightly and her eyebrows crinkle together and she can’t help but feel like her face screams  _I’m turned on._

“Does it feel monstrous?”

“U-uhm.” She stutters remembering her previous text. 

Lexa slides her left hand into her pants adjusting her cock so it’s stretching down her right leg but still fully clothed just no longer caught in the middle of her tight boxers.

Clarke looks up at her for a moment making sure her eyes are still on the road. She can clearly see how thick she is through her jeans. She must be crazy but she feels like she looks much bigger now than she did before.

“Yes.” Clarke says quietly.

Lexa places her hand on top of hers again, sliding it towards her head. “Do you think you can take it?” She caresses Clarke’s fingers over her head.

Clarke swallows, feeling her hands sweat. “Maybe.”

“Maybe? So you want to try to take it?” She asks, making a quick glance at Clarke before returning to the road.

“I-I think so.” 

“Do you want to know what I think?”

Clarke swallows again, she felt hydrated earlier but now she feels like she’s dying of thirst. “Okay.”

“I think you’re going to be  _really_   tight. But I’ll stretch you and make it fit.” Her voice is lower and it makes Clarke shiver. “Would you like that?”

Clarke opens her mouth to reply but nothing comes out. She can see herself doing Lexa’s favorite position, down on all fours, looking back over her shoulder at Lexa as she stretches her slowly, wide and deep. She feels like her eyes are going to roll back in her head any second from the sudden lack of oxygen. She licks her dry lips and gives her a nod when she glances her way. 

“Good girl.” She squeezes Clarke’s hand. 

They pull up in front of Clarke’s house and Clarke spots her father pulling groceries from the trunk of his car. She immediately pulls her hand away with wide eyes.

Lexa puts the car in park and rolls the window down as Clarke grabs her backpack over her shoulder from the backseat. 

“Hey Mr G.” She calls through the open window. 

He turns at her words. “Oh hi Lexa.” He starts walking towards the car.

Clarke’s heart is pounding in her ears the closer he gets. When she makes a quick glance towards Lexa she can very much so see her hard dick in her jeans and she begins to panic. 

Just before he’s about to lean down to see them in the window Lexa causally places her arm strategically in the way blocking his view of her clear display of arousal.

“It’s been awhile how have you been?” Clarke’s father grins at her.

“I’ve been well how about yourself?”

Clarke is clenching her jaw so tight she feels like she might break all her teeth.

“Not too bad. Clarke tells me you two have been hanging out again. It’s nice to hear, you two were such good friends.”

“Yeah we have been, it’s been nice.” Lexa looks at her with a fond smile. “It’s been nice reconnecting.” 

_Reconnecting_   there’s that word again.

Clarke purses her lips and raises her eyebrows as some pathetic form of reply.

“Well thanks for giving her a ride home, it’s very nice of you.”

“Oh it’s my pleasure. It’s not like it’s out of the way or anything.”

“Hey you should come by for dinner, I’m making my famous fettuccini. I’m sure Abby would love to catch up.”

“I’d love to thank you.” Lexa smiles.

“Clarke can let you know when. We’ll see you tonight.” He taps the hood of the car and turns to head back to his own.

Clarke’s eyes widen as she turns to Lexa. “What was that?” She aggressively whispers quiet enough for her father not to hear.

Lexa chuckles. “I think you worry too much.”

Clarke rolls up the window just in case her father can still hear them. “You have a raging hard on right now.” Clarke points out the obvious.

“Yeah and he didn’t see it.” Lexa dismisses. 

“Oh my god.” Clarke covers her face with her hands, keeping her fingers peeled enough to keep an eye on her dad. “Literal death of me.” She mumbles.

“So I’ll see you tonight.” Lexa smiles.

“Best behavior.” Clarke says sternly, pointing a finger at her.

Lexa lifts her hands in defense. 

Clarke sighs exasperatedly before grabbing her bag from her lap. “I’ll text you.” She jumps out of the car, going straight to her dad to offer to help carry groceries. She glances over her shoulder as Lexa begins to pull away. Her father and Lexa waving at each other as she drives on.

How is she going to survive this?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very curious what your opinion is. Longer chapters? Are chapter lengths good? Less detail? Is it a good amount of detail? Sometimes I feel like I’m being repetitive or am I in the clear? Feel free to drop me a comment with how you’re feeling about this so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I wasn’t expecting the outpouring in the last chapter. Thank you everyone who commented and of course kudo’d. I’m taking into consideration what everyone was saying. It was greatly appreciated and much encouraging. You peeps are the best!

Time flew by faster than Clarke thought it would. After helping her dad she ran up to her room and scrambled to clean her semi disaster of a room and scrub every surface of her bathroom in case Lexa needed to use it. She is just about finished when her dad lets her know to send word to Lexa that dinner will be ready soon and that she can come over at any time. 

** Hey, you can come over now. **

** Be there in 10. **

She doesn’t know why she’s so nervous. It’s not like her parents don’t know Lexa. She thinks it boils down to being afraid of letting something slip. Or that Lexa might mention something. She still hasn’t asked her what it is they are, if they’re dating, just fooling around. She has no idea what Lexa wants other than her body and maybe to hang out. She knows she has said she’s into her but her insecurities get the best of her so she automatically assumes Lexa wants the least from her. She knows it’s stupid but she can’t help it. She would love to change her mind though if that’s the case.

She runs back to her bathroom to fix her hair and make sure she’s presentable. It’s boggling her mind why this feels like such an important moment, why she needs to impress Lexa in front of her parents. 

The doorbell rings and she runs ridiculously fast down the stairs, reaching the door the moment her dad does. He gives her a peculiar look. 

“Clarke.”

“Dad.” She regards him in return.

Jake opens the doors, his eyes on Clarke before the door is fully open. He turns to Lexa with a smile. 

“Glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for having me.” Lexa returns the smile.

“Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes.”

“Sounds great.” Lexa turns to Clarke with a smile. “I brought that book you asked about.” She holds up said book.

“Oh.” Clarke tries not to sound confused, not remembering discussing a book. “Thanks.” She reaches for it taking it from Lexa’s hands. “We’ll just put this in my room.” She looks up at Lexa trying to communicate her confusion with her eyes.

Jake closes the door behind Lexa and heads back to the kitchen. 

Clarke turns and heads up the stairs, Lexa hot on her heels. The moment she opens the door to her room Lexa’s hands engulf her waist, her lips attaching just below her ear. 

Clarke gasps, stumbling into her room, the door slowly swinging closed with a soft click of the latch falling into place. “Lexa.” She gasps. “We can’t-“

“I went home and jerked myself off.” She tugs Clarke’s earlobe between her teeth. “It still wasn’t enough.” She breaths in her ear.

“My parents-“ She turns in Lexa’s arms, placing her arms against her chest to push her away. “We can’t.” She says firmly.

“I’m so _hard_ Clarke.” She tugs Clarke close again. Nipping and biting along her neck. She reaches for Clarke’s hand and moves it firmly to her groin. “Look what you do to me.”

“Jesus.” Clarke breathes, her hand pressing more firmly to Lexa’s cock. She notices immediately that her cock isn’t bunched in her boxers but already erect and leading up to her waistband, effectively hiding its strain from plain sight. Clarke tugs her shirt up to be sure and can see the head hard and red as it peaks out of her pants, resting against her lower stomach.

Her eyes drag to Lexa’s and sees them wild with need. 

Lexa pushes her backward until she meets her desk, her hands falling to the edges to hold herself in place. 

“I need to taste you.” Lexa drops to her knees, her hands immediately making quick work of Clarke’s button and zipper. 

Her pants are halfway down her legs before it hits her again. “Lexa we can’t, my parents are downstairs.” She whispers urgently.

Lexa pays her no mind, pulling her jeans free from her legs. “We have twenty minutes.” She spread Clarke’s legs apart, kissing from her knee down her inner thigh. 

“What if they hear?” Her heart is pounding in her throat ready to escape. Her eyes flutter between the door and the brunette between her legs.

“Make sure that you’re quiet.” Lexa winks with a sly smile. She fucking winks and Clarke feels like she’s going to cum right then.

Her fingers hook around the sides of her underwear, sliding them down her pale thighs. Lexa pushes her back to lean more into the desk, taking the weight off her legs. She doesn’t hesitate to dive right in and Clarke can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed because she knows she’s already wet, she was wet before Lexa even walked in the door.

A soft yelp escapes her and she immediately covers her own mouth, gasping in surprise and fear of being caught.

Her tongue practically purrs over her clit and Clarke involuntarily arches her back, her hips thrusting forward against her hot slick mouth. 

Her eyes flick to the window and she prays no one can see them in the light of the waning sun. It’s hard enough knowing her parents are just downstairs, completely unaware their daughter is getting her pussy eaten out just above their heads. 

Lexa probes a finger at her entrance and she gasps, clenching in anticipation. It’s slow as it slides in, then back out before pushing deeper. 

Clarke hums at the sensation, Lexa’s tongue not giving way as it ravishes her clit.

When her finger brushes against her front wall she moves her hand to the back of Lexa’s head, her fingers gripping at the lose strands tugging her closer.

Lexa hums against her sex, her finger pushing to reach deep.

Clarke rocks her hips forward, the stars behind her eyes exploding. She can’t stop her breath as it comes quicker and quicker. She’s getting lost in the feeling of Lexa doing these things to her and a moan slips from her throat. 

Lexa stands suddenly, her thumb brushing over her clit in place of her tongue. She presses her lips to Clarke’s, her tongue sliding along her lips letting her taste herself.

It’s too much and Clarke pulls away enough to gasp for air. 

Lexa’s makes faster work of her thrusting, pulling out before sliding back in with faster harder motions. 

Clarke begins to cry out as she fucks her harder.

Lexa immediately brings her free hand up and covers her mouth, giving her a challenging look. 

Clarke whimpers behind her hand, her breath rushing from her nose. She wraps a leg around Lexa’s hip, trying to pull her closer.

“You like that?” Lexa fucks her quick, sliding a second finger in seamlessly.

Clarke grunts, her mouth falling open behind Lexa’s fingers.

Her thumb presses firm, sliding easily over her clit with her slick coating her hand. 

Clarke removes her hands from the desk and grip Lexa’s sides, her fingers gripping her shirt. Her other leg wraps around the other side as she gyrates her hips against Lexa’s. She glances down between them and sees Lexa grinding her hips into the back of her own hand as she fucks her. She slides one hand up and gropes Lexa’s breast, squeezing lightly. 

Lexa’s mouth falls open in pleasure as she leans her forehead into Clarke’s, her parted lips slowly tugging into a smile as they grind against each other. 

Clarke pinches her nipple between the apex of her thumb and palm, squeezing a little harder than before.

“Fuck.” Lexa gasps, her hips faltering as she leans into her. The moment she gets her bearings though she shoots her wrist off like a piston. 

The sound of Clarke’s slick is easily heard as her fingers repeatedly disappear inside her. 

Lexa pushes more firmly into her front wall with each thrust and Clarke can feel it build. The stretch of a second finger with the speed Lexa moves sends waves through her. She can feel the bottoms of her feet tingle hotly and it slowly rises up her legs, her thighs quivering as it gets closer. She grinds her hips as close as she can with each thrust, trying to make her go deeper and faster. 

She’s so close. It’s coming so quickly and she feels like she’s going to explode. Her toes curl inward and she presses her heels into the back or Lexa’s thighs.

“I’m-“ She gasps behind Lexa’s hand.

“Clarke dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, go ahead and wash up.” Her father yells up the stairs.

Reality crashes and her eyes pop open in surprise. 

Lexa speeds up that much faster, unrelenting, not to be deterred.

She arches her hips forward into them. “I’m com-“ She begins to shout her reply, the edges of her orgasm grasping at her.

“Be right there!” She yells, trying to think clearly and keep her voice unstrained as she’s being dragged under.

“Cum for me Clarke.” Lexa practically growls, thrusting her fingers firmly, solid. 

“Lexa!” She whispers a hurried gasp.

Her thumb presses hard, being rocked with the motion of the rest of her hand. 

Her pussy clenches tight over her fingers, trying desperately to still them but unable as they continue to slide between her walls.

Lexa squeezes her hand over her mouth to stifle the moan as it whimpers out of her. 

Clarke clings to her, her hips still and her muscles tight as she holds herself against Lexa’s unwavering form. 

Her fingers slow as her walls continue to ripple, caressing over her front wall.

Clarke leans forward. Her arms sliding around her back as her forehead drops to her shoulder, desperate for air as her lungs drag in deep breaths.

Her fingers slide from her and Clarke watches as her slick clings to her fingers before she rests it on her thigh. 

“Fuck.” She whispers. Her core tightening with pleasure again. Her legs twitch and shiver as her muscles try to relax.

A soft kiss is pressed into her hair. 

Clarke tugs her shirt up to see her exposed cock, her hand immediately moving to cup it. 

Lexa reaches for her jeans unbuttoning them and sliding them down a little. “I’m already close.”

“Yeah?” Clarke asks, her clit surging with pleasure again. 

“We have to be quick.” Lexa instructs.

Clarke nods mutely, her hand already sliding up and down her shaft in quick motions. She wants to take her in her mouth, she wants to taste her. 

Lexa rubs her hands up and down her thighs as she watches Clarke’s hand jerk her off. She sighs in contentment at the feelings of her warm quick hand. “Yeah baby.” She whispers.

Clarke pushes her back a step and drops to her feet, pushing her back to her bed.

Lexa looks at her with a look in her eye, surprised but pleased.

Clarke pushes her to sit down and she kneels between her legs. Her eyes look up at her, searching, afraid she’s going to screw this up. She parts her lips and softly kisses the head, the ridges of the underside of her cock presses just between her lips.

Lexa’s eyes light with fire as she watches her, a hand coming to rest against the side of Clarke’s head.

She takes a tentative lick, tasting the precum that leaked from her slit. She’s come to far to stop now. She carefully engulfs the head in her mouth, sliding her tongue over its curves. She has to open her mouth a little wider than she anticipated but she sucks on the tip as best she can. She watches Lexa’s mouth fall open, the head being pushed a little deeper as her hips rise off the bed.

She can taste more precum leaking into her mouth so she sucks eagerly at it earning her a soft grunt from Lexa.

She slides her hand up her hard shaft, feeling it’s heat beneath her fingers.

“Faster.” Lexa gasps, her fingers threading into Clarke’s hair to tug her closer. “Suck my cock baby.”

Clarke begins to pump her hand faster, her head beginning a bobbing motion, taking her a little deeper than before. She can feel her throbbing head as it begins to near the back of her throat. She opens her jaw as wide as it will go, sucking her thick member.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” She grunts, trying hard to not thrust deeper into her throat.

Clarke hums in acknowledgement not sure if she should pull her mouth free. 

“I’m gonna cum.” She says again, her hand firmly holding her head in place. “Swallow my cum baby.”

Clarke moves her hand as fast as she can, sliding easier as it comes in contact with her saliva, spreading it eagerly over her dick. She swirls her tongue over the tip, pressing into her slit before sliding it down under the head and suddenly her mouth is being filled. It’s quick as it squirts to the back of her throat and she does her best to swallow. 

Lexa’s hips begin to gyrate against her, her cock thrusting in quick motions as she empties into her mouth.

She can’t do much, other than slide her tongue under the bottom as Lexa holds her in place, effectively fucking her mouth. She sucks eagerly as her load begins to taper off. 

Lexa slowly pulls her cock from her mouth and they can both see the strings of her cum connecting from the tip to her lips. 

Some had leaked out of her mouth, dripping down the side.

Lexa leans down, catching it with her tongue before sliding it into Clarke’s mouth. Their unique tastes mixing together.

“Fuck that was hot.” Lexa moans against her lips.

A faint, “Dinners ready.” Can be heard from the dining room. 

“Shit.” Reality once again crashes down on Clarke and she jumps to her feet, grabbing her discarded clothes. She grabs some tissues off the desk and hands them to Lexa to clean herself. She peaks into the hallway before making a dash for the bathroom to clean herself as best she can. Fixing her unruly hair in the process and brushing her teeth quickly.

She meets Lexa in the hallway and she’s greeted with a smile. 

“You look beautiful.” Lexa tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Clarke melts at the compliment, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. She can smell her perfume on Lexa, wondering if she used it to disguise her own smell that’s bound to be all over her.

She tries not to think about Lexa’s cum in her stomach as they partake in dinner. She knows she can feel the blush creeping when her mind begins to wander to their escapades and she avoided eye contact with her parents at all cost. 

Lexa plays it cool as always. Charming anyone she’s around. She thankfully keeps the topic away from Clarke and she’s sure to thank her for that later as she doesn’t think she could handle any spotlight after what they did in her bedroom. There’s got to be a better and more secluded place to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was just sin I gotta say, hope that’s okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Monday’s

They were supposed to go out tonight, a trip to the movies, which led Clarke to think it was some semblance of a date. But after lunch Clarke gets a text calling it off. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. 

 

** Everything okay? **

 

** Yeah sorry I caught that cold going around, not feeling well. **

 

** Oh no, do you need anything? **

 

** Just sleep. **

 

** I hope you feel better soon. **

 

She doesn’t get a reply so she goes back to paying attention to the teacher droning on. Or she should be, she really spends the rest of class figuring out what she’ll need to grab from the store to make an easy meal she can stop by Lexa’s house with after school.

 

——

 

She’s walking up the footsteps when she sees Anya exiting out the front door.

 

“Wonderful.” She mumbles to herself. “Hey Anya.” She says the closer she gets.

 

Anya turns in surprise, pulling the door closed behind her. “Oh hey pigtails.”

 

Clarke clenches her jaw in reply. This is getting old real fast. “I thought I’d stop by, bring Lexa some soup.”

 

Anya laughs, walking past her on the front walkway. “That’s a joke.”

 

“Excuse me?” Clarke turns to face her.

 

Anya rolls her eyes, motioning to the soup in Clarke’s hand. “I just mean Lexa is  the  worst person when she’s sick. She’s gonna put up a fight.”

 

“Oh.” Clarke looks down at the soup in hand and starts to turn back to the door but immediately turns back to Anya. She doesn’t know why she cares or where she finds the courage but she hates the nickname. “It’s Clarke, by the way.”

 

Anya turns and looks at her again, eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“Not pigtails.”

 

“Right.” Anya drags the word out slow, her eyes narrowing at her.

 

She does her best not to fidget under her stare.

 

Anya doesn’t say anything for a moment before she turns and heads back to her car, throwing a hand up in a parting wave. “Good luck pigtails.”

 

Clarke’s brow furrows as she watches her drive off. She doesn’t know what she did to deserve this hostility. She’d really like to get along with Lexa’s best friend but she’s making it anything but easy.

 

She lets herself in knowing her parents aren’t home this time of day and makes her way upstairs. Her door is ajar so she pushes it open slowly, knocking on the wood gently.

 

“Lexa?” She says softly.

 

Lexa is facing away from her so she lifts her head and looks over her shoulder at her. “Clarke?” Her voice comes out super conjested.

 

Clarke feels her insides crumble in sympathy as she moves closer, placing the container of soup on her nightstand.

 

“Hey.” She sits on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair out of her face. “I brought you soup.”

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” A violent cough wracks her chest. “I don’t want you to get sick.” 

 

“I’ll be fine. Do you have any cough medicine? You sound terrible.” 

 

Lexa catches her breath for a second, her eyes drooping closed. “Under the bathroom sink.”

 

Clarke leaves the room in search of it and returns a moment later. She pours her out a dose into the provided cup and helps her take it. She grabs the soup and takes it down to the fridge and grabs her a bottle of water before returning. She throws away the tissues that line her night stand and cleans the small area up. She catches Lexa watching her in a haze.

 

“I’m gonna stay for a bit okay? I don’t want you to be alone.”

 

Lexa whines in protest. “You’re gonna get sick.” She sniffles.

 

Clarke pulls a book from her bag moves up onto the bed, her back resting against the headboard. 

 

Lexa moves closer laying her head on her lap and is asleep within a few minutes, her hand lightly wrapped around Clarke’s ankle.

 

She smiles softly as she combs her fingers through her hair. 

 

She didn’t realize she had dozed off until she’s awoken by soft talking. She blinks her eyes open to see Lexa’s dad in the doorway and Lexa is sitting up in bed beside her. 

 

“Oh sorry Clarke, didn’t mean to wake you.” Her father says.

 

“That’s okay, I didn’t realize I fell asleep.”

 

“Just checking in on Lexa, thanks for keeping an eye on her.”

 

“Of course.” Clarke smiles shyly.

 

“Let me know if you need anything Lex.” Her father pulls the door closed behind him.

 

Clarke looks over and sees Lexa has eaten half the soup she prepared for her. “You’re eating.” She says surprised.

 

“Yeah it’s really good, thank you.” She takes another bite. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Her hand coming to rest on Lexa’s knee.

 

“A little better. That cough syrup dried me up I think.”

 

“That’s good.” They sit in silence for a moment.

 

“I should probably go and let you rest.”

 

“You could stay.” Lexa’s says quickly, reaching for her hand.

 

Clarke looks down at their hands, mingling their fingers slowly.

 

“We didn’t get to that movie, you could stay, we could watch Netflix or something?” She looks up at Clarke with soft but earnest eyes.

 

She can’t say no to that face. “Only if you promise to rest.”

 

A soft smile spreads across Lexa’s face. She finishes her soup then grabs her remote and moves to lay down again pulling Clarke with her.

 

She wonders if she can hear her heart pounding in her chest when she lays half her body over Clarke’s. She idly draws patterns with her fingertips over her shoulder.

 

“I ran into Anya when I got here.” She says softly.

 

“Oh?” 

 

“She called me pigtails again.”

 

Lexa sighs exasperatedly. “I’m sorry. I’ll talk to her.”

 

“It’s okay.” Clarke nuzzles into her hair.

 

“She needs to accept you.” Lexa says firmly.

 

That statement confuses Clarke, Anya needing to accept her would imply she’s not going anywhere. Not to say that she intends to, but it implies  Lexa doesn’t want her to go anywhere.

 

“Does she?”

 

“Well yeah.” Lexa says, confused why she wouldn’t need to. She turns her head to look at Clarke, her head leaning into her now propped up arm.

 

Clarke feels her face go hot. She plays with Lexa’s hair to keep herself distracted so she doesn’t have to make eye contact. She doesn’t think she has it in her to hold her stare. “I mean we’re not...” She shrugs trying to find the right words. “We’re not dating...Are we?” She tries to sound as casual as she can but inside everything is a mess. Her heart is pounding, her stomach is flipping and flopping every direction, her mind is screaming at her she shouldn’t be bringing this up. It’s complete chaos. She chances a quick glance at her face seeing Lexa watching her closely. 

 

Lexa’s eyes narrow for a moment and Clarke thinks she’s royally fucked up. She can’t take it back and now Lexa hates her and she’s going to ask her to leave. Why did she open her mouth?

 

“You know I’m not seeing anyone else right? I have no interest in seeing anyone but you.” Her green eyes bounce back and forth between Clarke’s.

 

Clarke clenches her jaw and she’s doing everything in her power to keep tears from rising to her eyes and it almost feels like a losing battle.

 

“Are you seeing someone else?” She asks, her brow furrowed.

 

“No, of course not.” Her voice is strained from trying to keep her throat from getting choked up.

 

“I know this thing between you and I didn’t exactly start conventionally but,” she pauses moving her attention to her hand as it raises to lay flat over Clarke’s stomach. “I like you Clarke, a lot.”

 

Clarke swallows down the tightness of her throat. “I like you too.” She whispers, feeling stupid and small.

 

Lexa meets her eyes and watches her for a moment. Her eyes slowly start to roam over Clarke’s face and a small smile begins to tug at the corner of her lips. “Well, if I like you and, you like me..” She meets her eyes again. “Then we should date.” 

 

Clarke can’t believe what she’s hearing. Is Lexa asking her to be her girlfriend?

 

“We should?” She knows she sounds desperately hopeful and she knows it’s written all over her face but part of her really can’t believe it.

 

“Definitely.” 

 

The air she didn’t know was trapped in her lungs releases, slow and shaky.

 

“Be my girlfriend Clarke.” She says so confidently, not even asking if it’s what she wants. She says it like she knows Clarke is dying for her to say it. 

 

Clarke watches her, her green eyes twinkling. 

 

“I would love that.” Her heart is bursting in her chest and she wants nothing more than to run around and scream with pure joy at the top of her lungs. This is happening, it’s really happening. Lexa Woods is her girlfriend.

___

  
Clarke let’s herself into the house. Lexa’s parents are away for the weekend so they have the house to themselves. She wanders aimlessly through the house stopping to look at old photographs that line the walls.

 

She’s feeling a bit nervous. She went to her local planned parenthood and got on birth control a few weeks ago when they officially decided to start dating but she hasn’t told Lexa yet. It’s probably something she should have discussed with her now girlfriend but she thinks she’s nearing the point of finally being ready to have sex with her but the thought still terrifies her. She doesn’t think she’d ever been so horny in her life the moment Lexa asked her out but she feels like a pot of water that’s about to boil over at this point.

 

They’ve gotten bolder, well she has anyway, Lexa’s always been bold. With the way Lexa worships her body she’s become more confident in her more adult body. The curves aren’t a bad thing, how big her beasts have become. She’s pretty sure Lexa loves every inch of her. 

 

She wanders up the stairs after getting herself a glass of water and lets herself into Lexa’s room. She doesn’t spend much time alone in here so she reads titles of some books on her bookshelf, seeing what she likes to read. Eventually she gets bored and curls up on her side on top of the bed. 

 

A hand rubbing up her back wakes her from her slumber she didn’t know she fell into. She starts to push herself up but Lexa coaxes her back down.

 

“Relax.”

 

She sees Lexa’s backpack discarded next to her desk on the floor, her shoes along side it. A moment later Lexa straddles her backside. Her groin pressed against her bottom. 

 

She’s hard. 

 

She can feel her bulge pressed firmly between her cheeks.

 

Warm hands rub her back gently before slipping beneath her shirt. Firm fingers work at muscles she didn’t even know were feeling sore. A soft groan escapes her mouth.

 

“Long day?” Lexa asks softly.

 

She hums into the pillows. “Mrs Wilkins was pushing everyone hard in P.E. today, not sure what her problem was.”

 

Lexa hums in return. She gently tugs Clarke’s shirt off leaving her face down in her bra.

 

Warm lips meet the skin between her neck and shoulder as fingers unclasp her bra and then massage her back more.

 

She’s enjoying the massage but she thinks Lexa might be enjoying it more. Her hips start grinding against her ass, and the faster they get her breath is quickening.

 

“I want you.” She gasps out.

 

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She can feel just how hard she is as Lexa grinds against her.

 

She rolls over as fast as she can while still beneath her and tosses her unclasped bra to the floor. She reaches for the button on her jeans simultaneously as Lexa reaches for her zipper before pulling her jeans and underwear down in one motion.

 

Lexa’s lips immediately latch onto her left nipple, licking and teasing it eagerly as her hand slides down to Clarke’s sex. 

 

Clarke’s breath steadily grows as she pants into her hair. Her hands pull Lexa’s shirt off in a swift motion, pulling her sports bra off just as quick.

 

Lexa’s fingers play with her clit, rollingaround it in circles before sliding her middle finger down and entering her.

 

She’s gentle at first, letting her get used to the feeling but it’s not long before she slides her ring finger in alongside it and starts pumping harder. The base of her palm slaps against her clit and she feels like putty in Lexa’s hand.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Lexa pants against her lips before claiming her lips. “I started to get hard at work and it only got worse on the way home, knowing you were here, knowing I was going to make you cum.”

 

Clarke’s mouth falls open in pleasure as she nods her head. 

 

“You want me to make you cum?” She asks as she pushes deeper.

 

“Yes.” She gasps. Clarke looks lower as she watches Lexa’s fingers pump into her, her hand clearly wet from her ministrations. Her hands claw at her back and slowly move up into her hair, pulling Lexa in to kiss her hard. 

 

She’s nearing her orgasm and oh how she wants to cum on her cock.

 

“I want you.” She gasps and just like that the words escape her mouth. There’s nothing she could have done to stop them as her fingers are pumping into her furiously. 

 

Lexa grinds into her thigh. “You want my cock?” 

 

Clarke watches her then, her lower lip trembling and her chest heaving. She doesn’t think she can say no, she doesn’t think she can bring herself to take it back. She doesn’t think she wants to. But the words escape her.

 

Lexa pulls back then, ridding herself of her pants, letting her cock free from their confines. It’s hard and the head is swollen red with anticipation. She rolls Clarke over onto her front again and pulls her ass back to her.

 

Clarke gasps in shock. Not knowing if this is the moment. If this is when Lexa will take her.

 

Lexa pushes Clarke’s knees together and rubs the head of her cock between her folds.

 

She clenches hard at being probed gently with her cock. She leans her forehead into the bed, gasping for air, her hands clenching and unclenching the sheets.

 

Lexa’s fingers slide back inside her coating her fingers more before they disappear.

 

“Cup yourself.” Lexa says from behind her.

 

“What?” 

 

Lexa reaches around and pulls her hand from the bed and places it on her own sex.

 

“Hold it there.” She tells her.

 

A moment later Lexa’s cock is sliding between her thighs, the head brushing against her clit as it pushes into her hand

 

A groan comes from behind her. Lexa grips her hipbones and begins to pull her back into her cock. She doesn’t enter her but her nerves are so high from the thought of it that as her cock passes over her clit repeatedly she feels her orgasm approaching.

 

“You want this Clarke?” She asks before mumbling to herself. “Fuck you’re gonna be so tight.” 

 

Clarke cries out as her orgasm hits. She can feel her hole clenching and unclenching every time her hips meet hers.

 

“You want me to bend you over like this and stretch you?” Her hips pump furiously. 

 

When she feels her cock begin to falter between her thighs she knows she’s close. 

 

She pulls back suddenly and Clarke can hear her pumping her hand furiously over the head.

 

“Fuck yourself.” She grunts

 

Clarke reaches between her legs and starts pumping her fingers into herself.

 

Lexa moans at the sight.

 

She knows she won’t last long.

 

She can feel Lexa’s hot cum as it spurts onto her ass, onto her hand. She’s suddenly so grateful she’s on birth control. She pumps her fingers faster knowing Lexa’s cum is on her fingers as they enter her. She wants her cum deep.

 

Lexa moans on surprise as she watches her, a little extra cum shooting from her cock as she pushes it against Clarke’s sex, eager to help her get more inside. “Fuck Clarke, push it deep.”

 

She needs this. She needs her.

 

“Lexa I want your cock. I need it, please.” She begs.

 

Lexa groans, letting go of her cock as it softens a little. She places both hands on her cheeks and spreads them wide, her cunt open and wet and covered in cum. She leans in and licks slowly from her clit up to her opening. She fucks her with her tongue, pushing any leaking cum back inside.

 

“How do you want me baby? I want you needy and messy.” She groans into her pussy.

 

Clarke squeezes her eyes closed so ready to cum. “Like this, take me like this.” She gasps. She’s so scared but so turned on. She didn’t think she’d want to have her first time be like this. She thought it’d be more traditional, more face to face. But her orgasm is teetering and she wants to be impaled. She wants it the way Lexa loves to do it.

 

One of Lexa’s hands disappear from her hip and she can hear her jerking herself again, getting herself hard for her. She straightens, pulling Clarke’s hips back up. Her knee slides between her legs and forces her legs to spread.

 

“Yes yes yes.” Lexa mumbles to herself. She drags her now hard cock through her folds again. Brushing the head over her clit again, side to side. 

 

She’s nervous. She’s terrified. Scared. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe she’s not ready. Maybe they should stop.

 

The head pushes against her opening and she gasps. The pressure is tight.

 

She relents and pulls back before pushing back against her resisting hole.

 

Her hands clench the sheets so hard her knuckles are turning white. She can hear Lexa whispers  _ fuck _ slowly as her cock pushes forward. Her mouth falls open as her eyes lock on Lexa’s headboard. She doesn’t know if she can stretch anymore.

 

“That’s it.” Lexa says softly to her. She pulls back slowly again before pushing more.

 

Her hole begins to give way as the head of her cock burrows inside slowly.

 

It burns. It burns so bad she wants her to stop. Her thighs begin to tremble as her whole body tenses.

 

“Touch yourself.” Lexa says. Caressing her right cheek. “Rub your clit.”

 

Clarke reaches for it, not sure this is going to help but she almost instantly feels better as she begins to rub her clit. Her cunt clenches once she makes contact with her clit, resisting more to her cock but it distracts her from the pain.

 

Lexa moans feeling her tighten around her head. She doesn’t push too deep just far enough to get the head in. She starts to pump it in and out gently.

 

She can’t believe she’s doing this. Lexa’s cock is inside her.

 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum already, you’re so fucking tight.” Lexa groans.

 

“You can cum.” Clarke says, trying her best to sound sure and not distracted.

 

“I’m gonna cum in you.” Lexa tells her.

 

Clarke just nods her head against the sheets. Warmth fills her opening as she feels Lexa cum. 

 

Lexa’s hands sqeeuze her hips as she rocks into her. “Fuck.” She cries out, emptying her load into her. Slowly she pulls her cock from Clarke’s pussy, the cum flowing out immediately as if a cork had been removed.

 

Clarke gasps for air as the intense pressure is removed. This isn’t how she thought it was going to go, she thought she was going to like it more. 

 

Lexa kisses up her spine, her cock twitching as it taps against Clarke’s pussy from behind.

 

“You’re so tight Clarke.” She mumbles against her skin.

 

“It’s intense.” She tells her. “You’re really big.” She sounds insecure.

 

Her cock bounces more firmly against her pussy, slowly hardening again.

 

“You can take it.” Lexa encourages. “Let’s try again.”

 

Clarke swallows at the thought. 

 

Lexa kisses down her back. Spreading her lips again and eating her out gently. When Clarke begins to cry out feeling her orgasm getting close again she pulls away, sliding her cock between her folds again. Getting her nice and wet. 

 

“Arch back more, push your pussy out.” She instructs, pushing her shoulders down to the bed. 

 

Clarke takes a breath as Lexa pushes her head back to her opening. The pressure is intense again but not quite as bad as the first time.

 

“That’s it Clarke, just relax.” She pushes the head in slowly. This time she slides her own hand under and rubs her clit.

 

Clarke gasps feeling her go a little deeper than before. 

 

Lexa pulls out slowly before sliding in again, starting a gentle pace.

 

“How’s that?” She asks.

 

“Good.” Clarke gasps. 

 

“Touch yourself for me.”

 

Clarke takes over her clit as Lexa begins to push deeper. She’s never felt so full before. Suddenly she feels too deep and she cries out as she tries to pull away.

 

“Too much?” Lexa asks.

 

“Yes.” Clarke winces.

 

“You almost took my whole dick baby. Only about an inch more.”

 

Clarke gasps against the sheets.

 

“Such a good girl.” Lexa moans as she slowly picks up her pace.

 

She can see underneath her as Lexa’s balls sway with each thrust, just missing her fingers on her clit. 

 

A sharp hand comes down on her ass cheek and she cries out in surprise, the same hand soothing it a moment later.

 

“Take my dick Clarke.” Lexa picks up her pace. 

 

Everything is so intense. Her cock is so heavy between her legs. The stretch is becoming more manageable the longer she fucks her. But her head brushes over her front wall and it feels so good.

 

Her cock disappears entirely and then plunges back in before disappearing again.

 

“You’re pussy is fucking gaping for me Clarke.”

 

Her hole clenches around nothing, waiting to be filled.

 

Lexa leans over her, sliding her fat cock between her folds and begins to grind into her fast and hard.

 

She cries out with each thrust as Lexa fills her.

 

Lexa’s hands wrap around her front and grope her breasts, almost pulling her back onto her cock with them.

 

She feels so good but she can’t breathe. She pushes her hands into the bed and lifts herself. The angle changes and it feels intense again.

 

“Ugh yes Clarke.” Lexa grunts, feeling her cock being squeezed harder. 

 

She’s lasting much longer than her first two orgasms and Clarke begins to wonder how long she can go. She remembers the conversation they had about how long Lexa can last, her cunt clenches hard.

 

“So tight.” Lexa gasps.

 

She feels it low in her stomach as it starts to grow steady and firm. Lexa is fucking her fast and she doesn’t think she can stop it. 

 

Her orgasm hits her like it never has before and she almost starts to scream with how hard it washes over her but her voice cuts out and nothing but silence falls from her parted lips. Her lungs lock up and refuse to take in air as her pussy feels like it sucks itself to the hard cock plowing into her making her walls feel like they’re glued to her skin. 

 

Moments that feel like forever go by as Lexa grunts at the feeling of her pussy trying to crush her cock. Her nails dig into her hips as she grabs hold again, guiding Clarke’s hips into her own.

 

Clarke chokes out a gasp finally as her orgasm lets her go. Her whole body shakes and trembles as Lexa continues to fuck her.

 

She takes pity on her as she listens to her gasp for air and pulls her hard cock from her and moves to lay beside her. Her cock straining and wet as it stands tall.

 

Clarke looks over at her, her hair disheveled and her eyes half lidded.

 

Lexa just grins, her eyes hungry.

 

Clarke doesn’t know what to say. Lexa reaches for her and pulls her close kissing her soundly. She hums against her lips. “Get on top.”

 

“I don’t-I don’t know if I ca-“

 

Lexa ignores her and pulls her over, her body still shaking from her earth shattering orgasm. She makes her straddle her thighs, her cock in front of her.

 

“Look how wet my cock is. Look how turned on you are.”

 

Clarke blushes as she looks to it. The head is even redder than it was. But it looks so solid and firm she doesn’t know how she even had it inside her. 

 

Lexa guides her hand to it and Clarke begins to slide it up and down her shaft.

 

Lexa sits up, leaning back on one hand. She leans into Clarke’s hair that has fanned over one shoulder. She begins kissing along her neck. “I want you to sit on it.”

 

“Lexa I don’t kn-“ Clarke begins to protest.

 

“Ride my cock baby.” She nips at her collarbone.

 

She feels awkward again. She thought she was over it but the dynamics feel different now. She orgasmed and Lexa is still hard and now she wants her to pleasure her with her own body, without her hands or mouth. 

 

“I’m so hard.” Lexa groans against her neck.

 

Clarke breathes in through her nose deeply before shakily rising to her knees. Lexa helps her line her cock up with her entrance, prodding until she finds her waiting hole. She scoots closer to she can sit better.

 

Ever so slowly she starts to let her slide in. Her mouth falls open again as she’s stretched. It’s tender in a different way now. But she stretches taking her in. They lock eyes as she slides down her shaft. 

 

“That’s it Clarke.” Lexa encourages.

 

Clarke nods mutely as her legs begin to tremble trying to keep a slow pace.

 

She’s almost all the way in again when she feels filled up. There’s still more to go but she doesn’t think she can make it fit. She does her best to lift herself again, sliding it out slowly. 

 

Lexa wraps her hands around her thighs helping her lift herself. 

 

She begins a slow pace of bouncing on her cock before the motion is too much for her legs.

 

“I can’t.” She whimpers. Resting higher up in her lap so she doesn’t go too deep.

 

“Do you remember before when you rode my cock? How you grinded so good on ituntil we both came?”

 

Clarke catches her breath but nods. Her cock is so firm between her legs and she can feel every inch of it.

 

“Just grind your hips. It’ll be easier.”

 

“I don’t know.” Clarke says insecurely, not meeting her eyes. She feels ashamed for not being able to last longer, for not being able to fuck her the way she wants to be fucked.

 

Lexa leans her face against her neck. “I won’t watch.” She says teasingly. Her hand coming up to rest on the other side of her neck.

 

Clarke takes a moment trying to psych herself up. She can do this. She’s already done the hard part. Slowly she starts to rotate her hips. Her cock shifts in her pleasantly and she hums in pleasure.

 

Lexa doesn’t move, her fingers caressing the side of her neck.

 

She gets into a rhythm thinking about last time and how badly she wanted to do this on her cock not just on top of it. Her hips pick up the pace making her moan.

 

Lexa nibbles at her neck, her free hand groping her ass encouragingly.

 

Her other palm pushes flat against her neck.

 

“What are you doing?” Clarke asks, whining in pleasure.

 

“Feeling your moans.” She drags her tongue over her pulse.

 

Clarke moans louder. 

 

Eventually her hand falls away and she grips the other hip, helping her grind on her cock.

 

“Fuck my cock Clarke.” She moans. “Just like that.”

 

Eventually Clarke pulls far enough away to make eye contact, gasping in each other’s air.

 

Lexa pulls her harder against her making her go deeper.

 

“Yes!” Clarke gasps.

 

Lexa spreads her knees, locking Clarke’s legs in place not giving her anywhere to go.

 

Clarke looks between them again watching her slide over her cock. Just a little bit more and she’ll be all the way inside.

 

“Deeper.” She gasps.

 

Lexa pulls her as close as she can and she feels her cock slam against her back wall. This time it doesn’t hurt but feels amazing and she cries out in pleasure. Lexa pulls herself from inside and starts pumping into her from beneath. Bottoming out every time . 

 

Their lips crash together as they fuck, their tongues slide together, wet and hot before they’re both gasping.

 

Lexa leans back and pulls Clarke on top of her, their breasts pushed together.

 

“You feel so good.” Lexa moans.

 

“Lexa.” Clarke whines. “I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Cum for me.” Lexa begs. “Cum on my cock.”

 

Clarke buries her face in her neck as Lexa fucks her hard and deep. She wants her to cum with her. 

 

“Cum with me.” She wraps her arms under her shoulders, clinging to her. 

 

“Where do you went me to cum Clarke?” Her cock slides almost all the way out before hurriedly pushing all the way back in.

 

“Insi-“ She chokes on her words. “Cum inside me.” 

 

Lexa grunts, feeling Clarke’s walls beginning to tighten. A few more thrusts and she’s filling her, filling every last crevice inside. Trying desperately to push it into her cervix. 

 

Lexa moans in her ear, her cock weakly thrusting into her.

 

Clarke musters a last ounce of strength and half grinds half bounces her hips against Lexa’s, helping to milk her of everything left. 

 

She’s coming in her and Clarke is seeing stars. The spurts of hot cum painting her inside, prolonging her orgasm. Her walls ripple around her hard cock helping lock in her cum. 

 

“Yes baby.” Clarke gasps, their foreheads leaning together. “Fuck-fuck me.”

 

Lexa grunts, thrusting more even as her orgasm comes to an end. 

 

Clarke gasps feeling a second wave coming. “Don’t stop.” She begs, her nails digging into her shoulders.

 

Lexa thrusts as deep as she can, knowing she’s going to start to soften any second. She brutally plows into Clarke pushing her into a fast orgasm, making her latch onto her shoulder, her teeth almost breaking the skin. It’s fast and hits almost immediately but it packs a punch. 

 

Clarke is left a stuttering mess as she rests over Lexa. Her legs spread, a heavy cock nestled in her folds.

 

They don’t move, letting each other catch their breath.

 

Slowly Lexa’s cock softens and begins to slide out of Clarke’s pussy on it’s own, eventually flopping out flaccid but covered in their mutual cum, the remainder of the fluids seeping out of Clarke down Lexa’s thighs to the bed.

 

Clarke gasps at the feeling, her hole clenching around nothing as it tried to recover.

 

It happened. She is Lexa’s and Lexa is hers. Her heart pounds in her chest. It happened. 

  
She brings their lips together, soft, but ever so full of meaning. She is everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hi. I’m gonna go crawl back in the hole I’ve been hiding in. Happy Monday! Happy 2020!

**Author's Note:**

> How are we doing?


End file.
